The Moments In Between
by ursa major II
Summary: This is an addendum, sort of ,to A Legacy of Love-LOL . Marita and Sean, with maybe a family member or two. This story takes place between Chapter 65 and the Epilogue of LOL. CHAPTER NINE 1-09-12, COMPLETED. Reviews will be much appreciated!
1. A Christmas to Remember

**The Moments In Between**

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the now defunct TV show Legacy. All characters, with the exception of new personalities that may appear, belong to Chris Abbott and the Executives at UPN.

Summary: This is sort of an addendum to _A Legacy of Love_. I wrote it 7 years ago after I finished that story, but just never posted it. Basically, just like the title says, it's a few moments, some special, Marita and Sean shared between the last chapter of LOL and the Epilogue.

Author's Note: I know it's odd me posting this so many years after the fact. In fact I've debated for years whether to post it. Then once I decided to do just that, I waited because I wanted to get to a good place with _A Season of Truth_. Now that ASOT is in the final stretch I thought it would be a good time to post. I hope readers are still interested in this "version" of Sean and Marita and will read and post your thoughts.

This story will be updated every week.

Category: Sean and Marita only. There might be a family member included here or there.

**December 1887**

The ranch was a world of whiteness, luminous and beautiful under the inches of freshly fallen snow, a picture perfect vision of Christmas morning. Inside the old servant's home, that was more like a quaint cottage, all the rooms were dark save for the only bedroom in the house. Though the candles from the night before had burned out long ago, the fire in the hearth still faintly burned, giving the room a chill and minor glow. Marita laid awake, watching Sean sleep, thinking how so serene, so happy he looked. She was so happy she thought as her gazed remained fixed on him, feeling no need to wake him, finding a deep contentment in watching him sleep. She still couldn't believe that Sean Logan was her husband. She smiled, now recalling the day before, their wedding, it's loveliness and the amazing things that followed – the dinner with her father present, their lovemaking and the wonderful surprises her husband had presented her with. She really wanted to do something for him, to thank him for being so incredible. She mused with blithe. She already had a gift that she'd give him later, but she wanted to do something for him now. Perhaps she could surprise him with breakfast in bed, she thought remembering what Sean had told her the night before that the cupboards were fully stocked with food. But she quickly abandoned that idea, not really wanting to leave the bed when the chill of the room washed over her once more, forcing her to take heed to the dwindling fire in the hearth. Marita reluctantly slid from the bed, but not before gently touching her husband's cheek and lightly kissing his lips. She then picked up Sean's white shirt, which was one of many clothing items that lay in her path, remnants of their passionate undressing from the night before. She then slipped on Sean's shirt to keep the chill in the room from her body, loving its male scent, Sean's scent that emitted from it. Then resumed removing the clothing from her path, picking up her skirt and the bodice to her wedding gown and carefully laying it over a nearby chair. She then made her way over to the fireplace and rebuilt the fire, trying to do it soundlessly, so that she didn't wake Sean. After she completed this task, she turned back towards the bed, planning to quietly rejoined her husband in bed, but was shocked to find that Sean was awake and watching her with languid but tender eyes.

_"You're awake."_ Marita smiled.

_"Are you surprised?"_ Sean sleepily asked.

_"Yes"_ She quietly replied. _"I thought I was being so careful not to wake you."_

_"Well, you know me."_ Sean uttered smokily as his tender eyes turned amorous at the vision of his scarcely clothed wife walking towards the bed.

_"Yes, I do."_ Marita whispered as she now mounted the bed with her knees then kissed his lips, her heart wild with happiness over this moment. _"So how did you sleep?"_ She then softly asked, sliding beneath the covers and moving closer to him as he slipped his hand inside her shirt, around her waist, then down her bare butt, causing her to sharply inhale at the pleasure that tingled through her form.

_"Like a baby." _He quietly replied, then kissed her deeply, driving her to wrap her leg around him, to press herself against him_. "How about yourself?"_ He huskily asked as he reluctantly pulled away from her mouth. "_You sleep okay?" _

_"What do you think?"_ Marita questioned hotly, before taking his lips once more.

_"I think..."_ Sean began, his voice low and breathless_. "That you're incredibly beautiful, and sexy."_

_"You do?"_ Marita queried with a soft smile, now running her hand through his hair.

_"Yes, I do"_ Sean whispered against her mouth, then took her lips, devouring them with passion as she guided him onto his back, kissing him hotly, then smoothly slipped a top his form, straddling him, before she seductively removed "her shirt" then slowly, sensuously lowered herself upon his hard shaft. Sean groaned as pleasure spiked in his veins, driving him to fervidly caressed her bare thighs as Marita leaned forward and feverishly teased his lips, then continued to move against him, riding him with skill, heatedly stroking his chest, bringing them closer and closer, when suddenly heat flushed their forms, exploding in fire and ecstasy, driving them to cry out in rapture as Marita collapsed in weakened euphoria on her husband's chest. For a moment they lay still their breathes rapid and strong before Marita again kissed her husband, tenderly at first, languidly, savoring the taste of his lips when the kiss again turned hot, arousing them once more. Sean rolled Marita to her back, then left her mouth to move across her cheek, kissing a fiery path to the sensitive spot beneath her ear, before he then proceeded down her neck to her breast, teasing their delicate peaks. Marita breathlessly moaned, her yearning growing stronger with every touch of his tongue. Sean then returned to her mouth, taking it with fervor and need as he moved between her legs, both gasping at the pleasure his gesture brought, before they passionately made love again.

* * *

><p>A while later…<p>

Gradually their movements slowed, their fervent kisses grew more chaste, before Sean again abandoned her lips, to lovingly tend to her cheek, her neck, the soft skin between her breast, when he finally stopped at her stomach, kissing it hotly, causing Marita to sigh in languid bliss at the electrifying heat that rippled through her at every touch of his lips. Sean then laid his head upon her tummy, inhaling as she gently caressed his hair, which caused his eyes to close in a contented bliss.

_"Sounds like the storm hasn't let up much."_ She uttered quietly, upon hearing the wind whistling outside, gusting and whipping around the house.

_"That's good."_ Sean stated in a hushed voice. _"It means that I'll have more time with you." _He said, then kissed her midriff again stirring Marita to purr with pleasure, when her stomach suddenly growled.

_"Oh my God."_ She gasped with shock and mortification.

_ "Sounds like your stomach doesn't like that idea."_ Sean joked, now looking up into his wife's embarrassed face.

_"I'm so sorry."_ She weakly laughed, still humiliated by her growling stomach_. "I know that was not the response you were hoping for." _

_"No it wasn't"_ Sean scoffed, feigning seriousness. _"In fact it totally ruined the moment."_

_"Sean"_ Marita sighed, bringing a mortified hand to her face, even as she smiled in spite of herself.

_"I'll always remember your growling stomach ruining our first morning as husband and wife."_ He continued as Marita repeatedly attempted to "scold" him, to try and get him to stop teasing her, when he successfully stopped her "scolds" by suddenly kissing her stomach then tickling it. Marita gasped and giggled at his playful words as Sean smiled against her still growling stomach, pleased that he'd successfully banished her embarrassment. He then kissed her tummy once more, before moving back up her body, placing fiery kisses between her breast, then on her neck before stopping at her mouth where he hungrily tasted them again.

_"Why don't I get you something to eat?"_ He suggested, the smile still in his voice.

_"No."_ She softly rejected. _"I'm not ready for this moment to end." _She said as she gazed intensely into his eyes.

_"It's not going to end"_ Sean passionately reassured. _"We're married, remember."_ He reminded then feverishly kissed her lips.

_"I could never forget that."_ She breathed against his mouth. _"But it's Christmas and our honeymoon and..."_

_ "And you're hungry"_ Sean interjected with passion as he sensually teased her mouth and gently moved against her, causing her to ache for him more, to moan with yearning.

_"Yes I am."_ Marita admitted then seized her husband's mouth as he entered her with fierce passion, taking her once more.

* * *

><p><em>"I could do this all day."<em> Sean uttered huskily to his wife who lay beneath him, then kissed her again, slowly deeply.

_"You've been doing this all day."_ Marita heatedly smiled. _"We've been doing this all , all morning."_

_"We have haven't we?"_ He realized, gazing at her with tender and ardent eyes.

_"Yes."_ Marita gasped as her husband slightly moved within her, her body igniting once more, then hungrily tasted his lips.

_"We should probably get dressed. Head up to the main house."_ Sean forced himself to say as he slowly ended their kiss, and extricated himself from her, fighting his desire to make love to her again. Marita heaved a strong sigh, expressing without words what Sean was feeling too, that she wanted to remain in his arms and beneath the covers, in this comfort and coziness for a little while longer._ "I know exactly how you feel."_ Sean quietly stated aloud as he pulled her closer to him, then kissed her forehead. _"But if we don't head up to the main house soon. Pa will probably come looking for us."_

_"I know."_ Marita feebly concurred as she buried her face in his chest, then turned her head to the side resting for a moment longer, savoring the sound of his steadily beating heart before she lightly kissed his chest, then slowly pulled away. "_I'm going to wash." _She said as she got up from the bed and retrieved Sean's shirt from the floor where it had fell and slipped it on. _"And get dressed"_ She continued. _"You should do the same." _She uttered softly as she now walked up to his side of the bed and leaned down and kissed his lips.

_"I will."_ Sean responded with love. Marita smiled, then kissed his lips again before turning and walking away leaving her husband to watch her with amorous awe.

* * *

><p>Hours later...<p>

Sean and Marita quietly returned to their "home," coming in out of the dark and the snow, which had begun to fall heavily again. After they'd bathed and dressed, they'd gone up to the main house and spent all day with the family, first having brunch with them, then exchanging gifts, reading and talking, before finally ending the evening with Christmas dinner. Despite the meals and the various activities, things had not gone as smoothly as the day sounds. Marita and Sean were expecting to have a Christmas day similar to the previous day – their wedding day, but the day had been anything but. Upon arriving at the main house, they'd expected to find a house bustling with cheer, but instead the house was filled with silence. Sean had called for the family as he and Marita brushed the snow from their coats and hung them on the rack in the foyer, before one of the servants came out to greet them and let them know that everyone was still asleep except Ned and Isaac who were in the study. Sean and Marita immediately knew that something was off and quickly made their way towards the room.

_"Pa?"_ Sean questioned with concern when they found his pa alone staring out the window.

_"Sean, Marita."_ He asserted with surprise turning to face them_. "I didn't think that I would see you two today."_ He continued as he walked their way. _"I thought you'd be too busy enjoying your honeymoon."_ He said as he hugged Sean, then kissed Marita on the cheek.

_"Pa."_ Sean sighed, slightly blushing. _"It's Christmas. Of course you'd see us today."_

_"Where is everyone?"_ Marita asked, purposely changing the subject even as she also blushed within at Ned's comments. Ned's expression instantly became strained upon hearing her question, which alarmed her and Sean.

_"Pa what's wrong?"_ Sean asked. Ned closed his eyes, faintly shaking his head, not knowing where to begin. _"Pa?"_ Sean questioned once more, concern in his voice. Ned remained quiet a moment longer before finally opening up.

_"Jeremy is back."_ He announced.

_"What?"_ Marita and Sean both gasped.

_"When?"_ Sean then asked.

Ned had then gone on to explain Jeremy's arrival with his daughter and the chaos that had ensued afterwards. The family had been initially shocked upon seeing the young man at the door, but once the shock had worn off anger had set. The family's evening of happiness and reconciliation had been instantly destroyed. Ned said. He revealed how he'd scolded Jeremy for putting himself and the family in such a horrible position by running away, then suddenly returning. Alice had confronted the boy about using the family and lying about everything being okay, and Clay had angrily asked the young man why he'd bothered to come back. Lexy had been the only one who was happy to see the young man, but that had done little to calm the situation. The family had been up half the night trying to sort through the hurt and anger brought on by Jeremy's return before Isaac had stepped in, forcing everyone to settle down, stating that nothing would be solved that night. So everyone had reluctantly gone to bed. Ned said, but he hadn't got much sleep. He confessed. He was worried about this new situation surrounding Jeremy, wondering if the boy would remain there throughout the night. Thankfully he had, Ned had told Sean and Marita. He'd checked on the boy when he couldn't rest and found him sound asleep with his daughter at his side. He'd then come down stairs to the parlor and had been there alone most of the morning. Marita and Sean had remained with Ned and later her pa (who returned to the room after going to the lavatory) until the rest of the family awakened and joined them, which finally got the Christmas celebrations underway. Unfortunately, the holiday had been nothing like the Eve before. Though they shared a wonderful meal, exchanged gifts and read books, leaving off the singing because no one was in the mood. It was a somber day, filled with a thick tension in the air. Everyone's conflicting thoughts about what should be done about the situation with Jeremy, who'd chosen to remain upstairs the entire day, had gradually broke down the bonds that had been forged the night before. Now Marita and Sean quietly removed their hats and coats...

_"Thinking about Jeremy?"_ Sean asked as he took Marita's cloak from her hands and hung it on the hook by the door.

_"I can't help not to."_ She quietly answered.

_"You know his situation isn't your fault."_ Sean said, turning to face her, looking her in the eyes.

_"I know."_ She somberly replied, briefly dropping her gaze. _"But I can't help but feel that had I told your pa what I saw that day, what Jeremy had told me when I stopped him from taking the money, maybe he wouldn't be in this mess."_

_"Marita even if you'd told pa what you saw, what could he have done?"_ Sean questioned softly, causing her to drop her eyes once more and lightly shake her head. _"Lock him in his room?"_ He asked. _"Forbid him from leaving the property?" _

_"Maybe your pa could've warned the Chambers before Danielle was taken."_ Marita pointed out.

_"Marita."_ Sean lovingly uttered as he gently touched her chin, lifting her face, drawing her gaze back to his. _"Honey, no matter what you did or didn't do, Jeremy would've left anyway. There was nothing that you could've done to stop him."_

_"I know you're right."_ Marita sighed, briefly closing her eyes, thinking how somber things had been during the family's Christmas celebration. _"I just wish..."_

_"I know..."_ Sean softly interjected as he gently touched her cheek, causing her to sigh with pleasure, closing her eyes once more.

_"What do you think will happen next?"_ She then asked again opening her eyes to meet his.

_"I don't know."_ Sean stated quietly._ "And right now I don't care." _He confessed, surprising her as he gently caressed the earring that dangled from her ear_. "We've spent all day dealing with the mess surrounding Jeremy. Right now, is our time."_ He emphasized.

Marita briefly lowered her gaze, thinking how they'd gone through so much to get to this point in their lives and now she was ruining it with her obsession with the situation surrounding Jeremy. _"You're right."_ She softly replied as she returned his gaze. _"I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be."_ Sean said. _"You're a compassionate woman." _He uttered as he continued to caress her cheek, gazing at her heatedly. _"It's one of the reasons why I love you."_

_"Really?"_ Marita questioned sexily, playfully as she moved closer to her husband. _"And here I was thinking it was my good looks."_

_"Well, it was that too."_ He huskily admitted, then leaned forward and kissed her lips, first slowly, then gradually more fervently, when he then swept her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom down the hall.

* * *

><p>An Hour Later...<p>

Marita and Sean lay on their sides, their limbs intertwined, their deep kisses gradually growing chaste, then deepened once more before they reluctantly pulled away.

_"Not such a bad holiday after all."_ Sean uttered huskily.

_"No it wasn't."_ Marita softly agreed. _"In fact, I would say it's been one of the best Christmas' I've ever had."_ She said, then kissed his lips.

_"Well it's the best of many to come."_ Sean promised with a smile.

_"It is isn't it?"_ Marita realized aloud as she returned his smile.

_"Yes."_ Sean confirmed, then initiated another kiss.

_"I still can't believe we're married."_ Marita gasped as Sean moved from her lips to her chin, then her neck, kissing it hotly.

_"Like you said, not so long ago_." He stated in between kissing a scorching path back to her lips. _"Life is incredible."_ He said as he pulled away from her mouth to look her in the eyes.

_"Not just life."_ Marita sighed. _"You're pretty incredible yourself."_ She whispered with love. _"You are."_ She stated once more upon seeing the doubt in her husband's eyes. _"You're passionate, loving, you're not afraid of what you want and going after it."_ She continued as she held Sean's tender stare. _"If it wasn't for you, I don't know if we'd even be here right now."_

_"We would._" Sean assured in a hushed tone. _"Because despite everything that happened and the way things sometimes appeared to be, I knew that you hadn't given up on us."_

_"You're right, I hadn't."_ Marita quietly confirmed, then leaned forward and took her husband's lips, slowly, deeply. Then she reluctantly pulled away and turned her attention to the stand on her side of the bed, causing Sean to groan in disappointment. As Marita opened the stand's drawer, looking for the item she'd placed in there earlier that day, Sean hotly kissed her back, hoping to draw her attention back to him. _"Sean."_ She breathed, heat rushing through her. She then turned back to face him, now holding a box that was wrapped in a brown paper bag that was accented with a red ribbon tied in a bow. _"Merry Christmas."_ She quietly uttered as she handed him the small box.

_"Marita, I thought that we agreed not to exchange gifts this year."_ Sean stated as he reluctantly took the gift from her hand and sat up straighter in the bed.

_"We did, but I got this before we made our agreement."_

_"Marita you didn't have..."_

_"Sean stop."_ She interjected, suspending his words_. "You're my husband. I wanted to do it. Now open it."_ She then urged. Sean hesitated a moment, then proceeded to untie the ribbon then tear the paper from the box, before he opened it to look inside.

_"Marita"_ He sighed with shock, when he the opened the case that was inside the box and saw the gift inside. It was a pocket watch with a black dial, bronze-colored roman numerals with black hands that drifted over the clear center that revealed the golden mechanics of the watch. The bezel and the back of the jewel were made of aged-gold. With a rearing stallion carved on the back, it's front legs perfectly positioned above the ground, it's tail and mane flowing in the air. Sean slowly removed the watch from the box, his heart pounding with happiness and love, yet still brimming with shock. He carefully examined the beautiful craftsmanship and detail carved on the back and reassessed the bezel and face that was flawless in color and design. Normally, such an exquisite piece of jewelry would be very expensive. However, Marita was able to purchase the watch at a greatly reduced rate. The Negro jewelry she'd bought it from in Cholena had given her what most would consider a steal on the piece because she'd worked wonders with his eldest son who was studying medicine and having a terrible struggle with mathematics. As a thank you for her help he insisted on giving her a significant discount on any item she purchased from his store. Even with the discount, it had taken nearly all of Marita's earnings to purchase it. She'd had to live off chicken broth the last two weeks she was in Cholena, because she had no money for a "real" meal, but it caused no discomfort to her, knowing that she'd get the wonderful response she was just getting from her future husband.

_"It's beautiful."_ Sean quietly spoke, then lean forward and kissed her lips, before taking her in his arms, holding her tightly, sending waves of joy through Marita, filling her with love.

_"I'm glad you like it."_ She said as she tightened her arms around him. _"I love it."_ Sean confirmed his voice tender and true, as he pulled back from the hug and looked her in the eyes. _"I love you."_ He uttered emotionally. _"So very much."_

_"I love you too."_ Marita softly replied, then Sean kissed her once more, this time more deeply, as he gradually pulled her closer, delaying for a moment to put the box and watch on the stand next to his side of the bed, before returning his full attention to his wife…


	2. A Special Announcement

Thanks everyone for the excited responses! I'm glad you're still interested in the Sean and Marita of Legacy of Love.

**999shotgun999 – **It's still up in the air whether I'll do another Legacy story after I finish this one and ASOT. Writing fanfic takes so much time and right now I'm finding it very difficult to keep things flowing with RL and other hobbies/guilty pleasures intruding on my creative time.

**February 1888**

Cholena, Michigan

Sean looked out at the gray skies that loomed over the barren trees and the dried grass that was the winter landscape of rural Michigan. He'd left Lexington five days before, after spending more than six weeks there, trying to leave. After his "honeymoon" with Marita she'd quietly left town, and he'd planned to quickly wrap up his business and join her in two weeks. Unfortunately his plan hadn't gone as smoothly as expected. Word began to spread about his marriage which resulted in his final business as Deputy Director going awry, the ranch suffering several client losses, his office being vandalized and Vivian attempting to have him arrested for murder, due to her father dying. Sean had spent weeks fighting Vivian's effort to have him charged with murder, when finally he'd won the battle due to the investigation into Asa's death turning in a completely new direction. With all of his legal headaches resolved, Sean had immediately moved to leave town, but not before being reminded of all the pain he'd caused for many of the people around him. Assemblyman Clancy had fiercely scolded him over completely destroying the credibility of the Deputy Director's office and expressed his disappointment over what he saw as a betrayal. Clay had blamed him for the now struggling ranch, while Isaac had once again accused him of not loving his daughter, angrily warning him that the way Lexington was responding to his marriage to Marita was going to be the same or worse for them, even in the north. It had been a long train ride to Michigan, just thinking about the chaos he'd left behind, the relationships with his family forever changed and the future that lie ahead with Marita. Thoughts of Marita was the only thing that kept him sane, from being consumed with sadness and worry over his family's well-being and the important projects he'd stunted for the City of Lexington. In spite of everything, all of the backlash he'd received, he was more eager than ever to see Marita, to start his life with her. He knew that things would not be easy for them, that their road would be hard, but it didn't matter because they would be facing it all together while building the life they always wanted. The train's horn suddenly blew, signifying its approach to the station in downtown Cholena. Sean pulled his watch from the pocket of his coat, the beautiful watch his wife had given him for Christmas – his heart warming at that memory, then checked the time – 6:45pm. Marita should be home by now. He mused, his excitement growing at the thought of seeing her. She'd wanted to meet him at the train station, but with the terrible weather and the delay in his train's arrival, he'd sent word telling her that it would be best if she not come. Sean anxiously inhaled as the train pulled inside the train station, thinking how he couldn't wait to see his wife. The nearly seven weeks they'd been apart seemed like a lifetime, and he'd missed holding her, kissing her and most importantly talking with her. God he was happy to be home. His heart soared, to be so close to seeing her again. Sean put on his hat and retrieved his bags from the overhead bin, then slowly made his way down the aisle, behind several people who were exiting the train. Moments later he'd made his way outside into the bitter cold, the falling sleet and the crowd of passengers that had just left the train. He walked down the platform, passing mothers and daughters, brothers and sisters, wives and husbands, who were reuniting after days, maybe weeks of separation. Sean's heart ached with yearning and love, missing Marita even more. Quickening his stride, he passed through the crowds, heading towards the exit of the platform, when the crowd slightly parted to reveal what couldn't possibly be, what he'd secretly hoped for in spite of arranging the opposite. For a moment, Sean couldn't believe his eyes, but as he got closer, he realized what he saw was not a lie. It was indeed his beautiful wife, standing beneath a large umbrella just a short distance away, looking for him, waiting for him. Sean's heart flooded with love, his eyes welling with tears, prompting him to hasten his pace to a near run when Marita seeming to sense his presence turned in his direction and for a moment hesitated in disbelief before doing the same. Within seconds they met up, Marita throwing her arms around his neck, barely hanging on to the umbrella she was carrying as Sean dropped his bags at his sides and took her in his arms. Neither said a word or paid no mind to the people who were staring and whispering while walking by, they just stood there in the mist of the bustling crowd, holding one another tightly, silently expressing the deep happiness they felt at finally being together again.

* * *

><p>Later that evening...<p>

Sean came down the stairs, feeling more relaxed than before, like the weight that was on him a few hours earlier had been lifted. Even though he was still concerned about the mess he'd left in Lexington, a mess he'd told Marita all about, he felt a million times better. When they'd arrived at home, the Prichard's old house, Marita had instantly ushered him upstairs and prepared him a warm tub of water, telling him to just soak and relax, while she cooked him something to eat. Sean had tried to protest, but Marita had convinced him to heed her suggestion, telling him that he needed to take his mind off of all that had happened, that him worrying about his family, his argument with Clay and her father was not going to change what had happened. So finally, agreeing with her logic, Sean had complied and took a nice long bath. Now he'd reached the bottom of the stairs and made his way to the dining room, then the kitchen, seeking out the wonderful aroma of the food Marita had cooked. When he didn't find what he sought in the kitchen, he concluded that she and the food were in the study, which was where they'd eaten most of their meals the last time he was in Cholena. Moments later, Sean walked into the room and found a fire burning fiercely in the hearth and several candles lit about the room. The coffee table was set with two glasses and two plates and the food was set out on the sidebar nearby. Sean looked around the room and instantly found his wife standing across the way, lighting one more candle, wearing a long white gown with a semi-sheer bodice. Sean was mesmerized, watching as she lit the candle on the shelf, thinking how incredibly stunning she looked, when she turned to face him...

_"How are you feeling?"_ She asked in a quiet tone, after placing the matches she just used on the ledge next to the candle she'd just lit.

_"Better"_ Sean answered in the same quiet tone as he walked towards his wife who was now walking towards him, looking so beautiful, he thought with longing heat.

_"Good."_ Marita said as they met in the center of the room. She then gently kissed his lips, before he took her in his arms and held her for a long moment, his heart racing with joy at holding her again.

_"Thank you."_ He breathed.

_"For what?"_ Marita softly asked, now stroking the nape of his neck, savoring his strength, his male scent.

_"For being who you are."_ Sean answered as he strengthened his arms around her, thinking how she was so right for him, how she knew exactly what to do to help him, to calm him down and to settle his mind.

_"My pleasure."_ She tenderly replied. Now wondering if this would be the best time for her to tell her husband what she needed to tell him. What she was eager to tell him. What she'd known now for only a few days.

_"I guess we should eat before the food gets cold."_ Sean suggested as he slowly ended their hug and briefly touched her cheek, before moving to head towards the table where dinner was set up.

_ "Wait."_ Marita asserted, grabbing his hand, causing Sean to return his full attention to her. _"There's something I need to tell you."_ She then paused.

_"What is it?"_ Sean tenderly asked as he caressed a curl of her hair, holding her gaze. Marita took a nervous breath, trying to control all of the wonderful emotions coursing through her, then she quietly spoke.

_"You're...you're going to be a father."_ She revealed as she anxiously held his stare, waiting with bated breath for his response.

_"What did you say?"_ Sean said, not believing what he'd just heard her say.

_"You're, going to be a father."_ Marita slowly repeated. _"I'm…with child."_

_"You're with child?"_ He echoed as he continued to hold her gaze, her announcement still not quite catching on due to his continued disbelief, and the throng of emotions that were swelling within him.

_"Yes."_ Marita happily, shakily confirmed.

_ "You're with child?"_ Sean slowly questioned again, the implications of such news finally sinking, forming a smile on his face.

_"Yes."_ Marita beamed.

_"Are you sure?"_ Sean asked, his mirth turning to caution, remembering how they thought she was with child a couple of months ago, only to learn that it was a false alarm.

_"Yes."_ Marita again assured. _"The doctor confirmed it earlier this week." _She joyfully disclosed. Sean's smile instantly returned, brighter than before when Marita unexpectedly found herself in his arms spinning around which reminded her of another time in their lives, the moment he'd proposed in this very room. Laughter rang from Marita's heart, so happy for this news, ecstatic to see her husband filled with such delight, when she suddenly felt faint which prompted her to tell Sean to slow the spin. He immediately complied and stopped the twirl, gently placing her on her feet.

_"I'm sorry."_ He quickly apologized. _"Are you okay, do you need to sit down?"_ He asked as he still held her firmly in his grasp, fearing that if he let go she might collapse. _"Is the baby okay."_ He worriedly asked.

_"I'm fine, and the baby's fine."_ Marita assured with a smile_. "I'll just have to lay off the spinning for a while."_

_"Okay."_ Sean sighed with relief as he gently touched her cheek, gazing at her with love before he lowered his eyes to her stomach that was still flat, showing no signs of the baby that was growing inside. He then placed his hand upon it. _"Our baby."_ He whispered, then lifted his eyes back to her face, deep tenderness and joy emanating from them.

_"Our family."_ Marita uttered as she held her husband's gaze. Sean then took her lips, kissing them tenderly, before they embraced once again.


	3. An Unintentional Mistake

Thanks everyone for the reviews! Like always I'm happy to read your thoughts and glad to see that there are at least a few of you still interested in this LOL's Marita and Sean!

Anyway, I hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving!

**April 1888 **

Sean stared out the window onto the gritty street below, loathing the view that was nothing like the beautiful greenery of the land and trees back in Lexington or even on the Prichard's property. This view of Potter Street, one of the busiest streets in Cholena, was lined with various saloons that were frequented all times of the day with patrons that eventually left late at night, drunk and yelling in the street. Sean hated this neighborhood, and he hated their residence. For the room they were staying in had deteriorating floors, cracks in the walls and windows that allowed in a cold draft. There was a small wood burning stove that accompanied the small space, but the heat it produced was scarcely enough to heat the two rooms in which they lived. Their neighbors weren't particularly ideal either. For many were noisy, slamming doors and throwing things while viciously arguing, which often times disturbed him and Marita when they were trying to have a peaceful evening. It certainly wasn't the start Sean had in mind for their life together or for their baby that would arrive in a few months, but it was the only place they could live because no one else wanted a couple of mixed race living on their property. After he arrived in Cholena, he and Marita had stayed in the Prichard's home for two weeks before the couple had asked them to move out. Marita and Sean had tried to change their minds, attempted to negotiate an agreement in which they'd pay the couple more than double what they'd likely ask as rent, but they'd refused the offer citing they now planned to sale the home instead of rent it to tenants. The truth was they wanted them out. They didn't want a mixed race couple staying in their old home. So Marita and Sean had moved and had looked for a boarding room or home to rent all over town, but everywhere was "full" or "no longer renting" to their suspicion, except for the boarding house in which they were now residing. It was obvious that the owner would take any type of tenant as long as they had money, which made it one of the worst boarding houses in town. It had been frustrating and at the same time disheartening, but they pushed on, accepting that it was only one setback in the future they were planning. Sean continued to look out the window, thinking how he wanted so much more for him and Marita, how she deserved so much more. Isaac had reminded him of the latter earlier that day. Three weeks ago the man had shown up in Cholena, they thought for a visit when in reality he'd decided to move there. He'd claimed that he couldn't bear to be away from his daughter, but Sean knew better. The man had made clear to him in private that he was there to watch over his daughter, make sure his new son-in-law didn't allow anything to happen to his only child. Sean had been insulted and outraged about the move. He still was, and it didn't help matters that the man was constantly riding his back about the shabby place in which they lived and how he'd yet to find a job to support his pregnant daughter appropriately. Work, him finding it had been set-back number two, the other thing that was not going as planned. As expected, people just weren't supportive of their marriage, which made it difficult for him to find work, and as a result their income was suffering. Though Marita was still working at the Preparatory School, bringing in descent monies every week, neither knew how long that would last, considering her superiors disagreement with their marriage and growing distance from her. And though they had plenty of saving when he'd first arrived in town, things had now changed significantly due to a choice Sean had made with their monies, a choice that his wife didn't yet know about. Sean deeply inhaled, closing his eyes as he contemplated the new problem with their finances, wondering how he would explain it to Marita when he heard the door opened behind him.

_"Marita, what are you doing home?"_ He questioned with alarm as he made his way towards her. _"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"_ He inquired with worry.

_"I'm fine, and the baby is fine."_ Marita somberly answered as she placed her tote on the floor.

_"Well then what are you doing home?"_ He asked again as she removed her shawl and hung it on the peg near the door, but still failed to respond, her back remaining to him.

_"Marita?"_ Sean quietly called, when she then turned to face him, to look him in the eyes, conveying without words what had happened. _"No." _Sean rejected shaking his head in denial even though he and Marita knew that this day was coming. He just didn't expect it so soon. _"They didn't."_ He denied.

_"I'm afraid they did."_ Marita sadly confirmed as she lowered her gaze_. "They told me when I finished my last class that I didn't need to stay for the evening meeting."_ She said as she lifted her eyes back to his. _"And when I asked why they told me that they were letting me go, that they didn't need my services anymore. They told me that I didn't need to worry about my students, because they'd be in good hands with Miss Welch."_ She continued strongly. _"I asked Mrs. Prichard for one more day, so that I could at least say goodbye to my students, but she wouldn't hear of it." _Marita revealed, her voice beginning to crack, to show the hurt and the anger she was feeling inside. _"She said that me staying another day would only serve to upset the children and cause more problems for the school. So it was best that I leave right then."_ She ended quietly.

_"They can't do this."_ Sean responded, anger in his voice. _"Not after all the work _

_you've done for them."_ He said, still refusing to accept his wife being fired_. "Just within a few months you've helped your Level 4 students immensely by improving their reading and mathematics skills. They need your skill and talent at that school!."_ He argued.

_"Sean they don't care about the work that I've done or my skills and talents."_ Marita countered. _"They don't want a Negro teacher teaching at their school, who's married to a white!"_ She explained with frustration. _"It goes against everything they stand for and everything society stands for!" _

_"I know that, but damn it, it's not fair!"_ Sean angrily yelled. _"You're a damn good teacher! You were great for those students, and it's not fair that they'd diminish their education because of their own personal beliefs. I won't let them do did this! I won't let them do this to you!"_

_"Sean no!"_ Marita objected, knowing what her husband was thinking. _"You going up to that school and raising hell is not going to change the decision that's been made."_ She said_. "It'll only cause us more problems."_ She explained, fiercely holding his eyes. _"You still have to find a job here. We don't need to give the people of this town, the business owners who could hire you any more reasons besides our marriage not to give you a chance."_

_ "But that job was your dream, a dream you've had for as long as I can remember."_ Sean pointed out. _"You love those kids, and they love you. You were helping them."_ He firmly contended, the pain in his words bringing what happened closer to home, causing her to lower her gaze over the agony in her heart. _"This isn't fair."_ Sean fumed.

_"No it isn't."_ Marita somberly concurred, her tone now more dejected than angry. _"But it's the way it is._ _This is the life that we've chosen."_ She quietly stated, now looking him in the eyes, trying desperately to force away the pain, to be strong. _"We knew that this would happen."_ She continued. _"And now that it has we have to accept it, no matter how... angry it makes us feel."_

_ "Marita I can't..."_ Sean began.

_"Sean please."_ Marita interjected. _"Don't."_ She said holding his gaze that still emanated ire that was gradually abating due in part to her words. _"Don't go up to the school, just let it go."_ She beseeched. _"We don't need anymore negative attention than what we already have." _She stated. _"Please,"_ She pled. _"Let this go...for me, for my students."_

Sean deeply inhaled and turned his gaze away, knowing that despite his fury, his wife was right. This was the life that they had chosen, a life that neither would change for the world. But it was just so hard seeing these things happening, experiencing the unfairness of the world, first with something as simple as a place for them to stay and now with her job. It wasn't right. The world wasn't right which made him so angry, made him want to do the unwise, to severely confront them over their ignorance.

_"Sean."_ Marita uttered in a worried tone drawing his eyes back to hers.

_"Okay...I won't go to the school."_ He conceded, knowing that he couldn't ignore his wife's pleas and the sadness in her eyes, knowing that if he went up to that school it would in the end cause them more trouble than they needed right now.

_"Thank you."_ Marita sighed, closing her eyes as Sean again lowered his gaze, fury still smoldering within him. Marita stood there a moment, thinking of her job being gone, her heart panging, pushing forward the tears in her soul, that moments before she'd been so successful in keeping at bay. When Sean lifted his eyes back to his wife, and his lingering anger instantly melded into pain over the woe he saw in her gaze. Sean took her in his arms and held her tight, comforting her without words, now briefly thinking of the other dreadful news he had to deliver, wondering if he should even mention it_. "You know in all the times I've experienced prejudice you'd think I'd be used to it by now, but I 'm not."_ Marita shakily voiced as Sean tenderly rubbed her back, comforting her with his silence and strength. _"I never get used to the grief and anger it incites within me."_ She stated, then for a long moment became quiet due to emotions that amplified within, overwhelming her ability to speak. _"I mean, though I knew what happened today was inevitable."_ She slowly resumed as she pulled back from the hug, her gaze lowered, her expression sad. _"It still baffles me that they were more concerned with who I'm married too, who I love, rather than the work I was doing with those children."_ She said as she lifted disheartened eyes to Sean sending a deep ache through his heart. _"There was so many..."_ She paused and lowered her gaze once more. _"so many things... I wanted to do..." _

_"I know."_ Sean softly uttered, now stroking her hair. _"I'm so sorry."_ He expressed, trying hard to keep his own sorrow and ire from emitting in his tone. Marita deeply inhaled as a tear flowed down her cheek. _"You'll get to do all the work you wanted to do."_ He assured as he brushed the tear from her cheek. _"Maybe not with these kids but with others."_

_"I hope so."_ She tearfully replied, feeling completely dejected and heartbroken at the thought of never teaching again.

_"Marita I don't just hope that you'll teach again."_ Sean declared as he lifted her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. _"I know that you will."_ He said. Marita bit her lower lip, tears welling in her eyes as she held his gaze, loving him so much for saying what she needed to hear, before she embraced him again , not saying a word, only sighing as his strong arms enclosed around her, comforting her more than he'd ever know. They stood there holding each other for it seemed like an eternity before she ended the hug, slowly pulling away to look into her husband's eyes.

_"Thank you."_ She quietly stated.

_"Anytime."_ He whispered as he gently swept another tear from her face. Marita drew a long breath and briefly closed her eyes, forcing herself to be strong to not cry again. Then she softly spoke...

_"So...how was your day?"_ She forced herself to ask as she turned away from Sean and wiped away a lingering tear beneath her eye. _"You have any luck finding work?" _She questioned, now making her way towards their small kitchen in anticipation of starting dinner.

Sean hesitated to respond, again thinking about the mess he'd created with their savings, deciding this was not the best time to divulge what had happened. _"I went to some of the grape vineyards and timber farms."_ He then stated, turning to face her. _"Most weren't hiring, but the ones that were told me to come back later in the week when the owners would be back at the properties." _He said_. "If I don't have any luck with them, I might have to broaden my search to Monroe and Detroit."_ He continued. _"I've heard a few rumblings about available work in those areas."_

_"I'm sure something will come through soon around here."_ Marita replied as she now removed a couple of pans from the cabinet. _"And even if it doesn't, we have plenty of savings which should last us for quite sometime at least until you find work here in Cholena."_ She confidently stated as she turned her attention to him, determined to stay positive, even though deep down she wondered if the people of this town would ever get past their marriage and give him a chance. _"Sean what is it?"_ She asked, upon seeing her husband's face turn dark with worry. _"Sean?"_ Marita questioned again, when he didn't respond, now leaving the small kitchenette to walk towards him. _"Honey I know that you're worried about finding work..."_

_"Finding work is not what has me worried."_ He solemnly interjected.

_"If it's not work, what is it?"_ Marita queried with perplexity, worry now rising within.

Sean deeply inhaled and lowered his gaze, running his hand through his hair, scaring Marita even more. He didn't want to do this. In fact, moments before he'd decided this wasn't the right time, that he'd tell her tomorrow or next week, but then he remembered that he'd never kept anything from Marita, except this very important decision that had led to their finances now being unstable. Why had he done that? At this point it didn't matter. He just knew he could no longer keep this from her. He had to tell her what he'd done. _"It's our savings."_ He said when he finally spoke, meeting her eyes again.

_"What about it?"_

Sean hesitated for what seemed like ages, reluctant to continue, before he answered his wife. _"Half of it… is gone."_ He confessed.

_"Gone?"_ Marita shook her head in confusion, certain she must've misheard him. _"What are you talking about?"_

_"I…I lost it in that investment deal we talked about."_ He revealed as he held his wife's baffled and incredulous gaze.

_ "What do you mean you lost it?"_ She asked again, her disbelief quickly turning to indignation. _"I thought you were only going to invest a tenth of our savings in that project." _

_"I know that's what we...agreed to invest."_ Sean stated cautiously. _"But after speaking further with the broker, I decided to invest more." _

_ "You what?"_ Marita uttered in an even tone that was etched with fury.

_"I invested half of our savings in the deal."_ Sean stoically confessed, holding her stare. _"With me out of work, your job certain to soon be over and the baby on the way, I knew we were going to need more money than we had to maintain financial stability." _ He justified. _"I was hoping this investment would grant us that."_

_"Grant us that?"_ Marita scoffed with bewilderment. _"Sean an investment is not some magical wand we're waving hoping that it will "grant" us our wish of financial success, it is a risk!"_

_"I know this!"_ Sean countered.

_ "Well then what were you thinking when you invested so much of our money in that project?"_ Marita angrily asked.

_"I just told you."_ Sean heatedly replied. _"I was thinking of you and our baby, our future! I was thinking how everything I'd promised you has gone to hell because I'm not working, because I'm not providing for you and our child like I should!"_ He said, his words touching her, yet hurting her due to the disappointment he obviously felt in himself.

_"Sean you've only been in Cholena for eight weeks."_

_"And that's way too long for us to be living off of our savings and your income alone."_ He argued. _"You deserve better than this." _He said now voicing what he'd voiced in the past, what he'd been thinking before his wife arrived home, about the current state of their lives. _"And I thought that perhaps this investment would give us better."_

_"Sean, I understand what you're feeling, but you should have known better than anyone that a risky investment deal was not going to miraculously put us where we want to be financially."_ Marita contended. _"It's going to take time to get there. And I'm fine with that..."_

_"Marita we don't the option of time, we need money now!"_ Sean strongly interjected.

_ "And you losing half of our savings in a bad investment deal is going to help this how?"_ She rebutted. _"Now we don't have enough money to start a business."_ She furiously pointed out as Sean heaved a sigh, running his hand through his hair as he turned away from his wife _"We don't have enough money to move out of this place. We have nothing to supplement the income we have, well now had since I've lost my job. We don't have anything. Half of our savings is not going to cut it with the things we want and need to do."_ She continued. _"I know that you want us to have a better life, and I want that too, but I would've never been so careless with our money!"_ She seethed. _"I mean how could you not think what would happen if things didn't turn out the way you hoped? That's the reason why we agreed to only invest a tenth so that we could have something to fall back on if..."_

_ "Okay, I screwed up, I admit it!"_ Sean exploded with frustration as he turned back to face her.

_"Sean this is more than a mere screw up, this is our livelihood!"_ She asserted with exasperation.

_"Don't you think I know that?"_ He challenged. _"Don't you think I fear that we may end up on the street, that we won't have enough funds to keep us afloat with the savings we have? I know what this loss might do to us!" _

_"Well I wish you would've thought more about that before you invested more that what we agreed in this project!"_

_"What's done is done."_ Sean retorted. _"There's no use in crying over spilled milk."_

_"Well I guess if that's what you think this situation is, simply spilled milk, then there's nothing more for us to discuss."_ She quipped through angry tears.

_"Marita that's not what I meant."_ Sean tried to explain, but his wife had already turned away from him and was making her way towards the bedroom. _"Marita!"_ He called out again, but she didn't respond. Instead she entered the only other room in their home and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>An Hour Later…..<p>

Sean stood outside of their bedroom door, worried and wondering, feeling he'd given her enough time to cool down. He hadn't heard a sound from the room since she'd gone in. She hadn't even come out for a glass of milk, something she endlessly craved now that she was with child. She was still upset and had likely been crying. He deduced as he once again scolded himself for being so careless with their savings as well as his words, and for creating the anger and disappointment that would no doubt await him beyond this door. For a moment more Sean didn't move, struggling to control the anxiety that was rushing through him, when he finally mustered the courage to go forward and slowly entered the room.

_"Marita?"_ He quietly called as he walked into the small bedroom to find his wife busy pulling a clean wash cloth and towel from the drawer, placing them on the bed, a somber look on her face, ignoring his presence._"Marita please."_ Sean desperately expressed as he cautiously walked further into the room, his heart constricting when he came closer to her and the remnants of the tears she'd cried came into view. _"We need to discuss this."_ He said.

_"There's nothing to discuss."_ She unevenly uttered.

_"Yes there is."_ Sean softly countered as he came upon her and gently grabbed her hand, stopping her from removing a change of clothes from the dresser, drawing her eyes to his.

_"You've already made it clear that what happened means nothing to you."_ She stated as she pulled her hand from his, stinging him and resumed retrieving the clothes from the drawer. _"So there's nothing more to say."_ She said, now putting the clothes on the bed, then returning her attention to the dresser to retrieve a bar of soap and fragrant oil she liked to wash in.

_"Maybe not for you, but there's plenty I need to say."_ Sean maintained.

_"And what's that?"_ She asked again returning her sad and perturbed gaze to his.

_"I need to apologize."_ Sean seriously stated_. "Earlier, my remarks were callous and insensitive."_ He continued poignantly as Marita again lowered her gaze, her expression still somber and sad. _"And I'm sorry."_ He earnestly conveyed. _"I'm sorry that I decided to invest more money than we'd discuss, and for having to give you such news on a day like today."_ He said. _"This situation that I've got us into is serious. It is much more serious than spilled milk, and I plan on doing everything in my power to fix it."_

_"How?"_ Marita queried finally lifting her gaze back to his, giving him some comfort that she was at least looking at him even if her eyes didn't hold the light and happiness he ached to see. _"How are you going to fix this situation?" _

_"I don't know."_ He honestly answered, wishing he could provide her a better response, but with no job he couldn't give her a precise plan. He just knew that someway, somehow, soon he was going to fix this. _"You just have to trust me."_ He said, the uncertainty that flickered in her eyes torturing his soul_. "I know that…trusting me to handle this will be hard to do, considering what's happened…"_

_"Sean this isn't about trust."_ Marita solemnly spoke. _"I know that you did what you did because you were trying to make life better for us sooner rather than later."_ She said_. "What hurts me most about your choice is that you didn't come to me before making it. I know that as a woman I'm not supposed to be included in such decisions, but I thought we'd decided we weren't going to live our lives based on society's conventions, that we are a team, that we'd make these kinds of decisions together." _

_"Marita we are a team."_ He stated with unwavering truth, holding her gaze.

_"It doesn't feel that way right now."_

_"I know. I should've never made this decision without you."_

_"No you shouldn't have."_ She softly replied. _"But as you said earlier, what's done is done. Now we have to figure out how to fix this."_ She uttered with a worried sigh, closing her eyes.

_"We'll figure it out."_ He vowed, prompting her to open her eyes. The worry he saw in them filling him with gloom. _"We'll figure it out."_ He said again with stern conviction as he gently touched her cheek, binding her with his gaze. _"But not tonight, tonight let's just eat and rest." _He quietly suggested. _"We can figure everything else out tomorrow."_


	4. A Fierce Disagreement

Thanks for reading and for the review!

**May 1888 **

Marita brought the spoon to her mouth, tasting the stew on its tip. It needed a tad more seasoning. She decided before her thoughts returned to all that had been happening for a little more than a month. Even though Sean had found a job at one of the local timber farms, it wasn't paying much money, and as expected their finances had become dire, which resulted in her suggesting that she find another job. However, Sean wouldn't hear of it, stubbornly telling her that his job was more than enough to get their finances back on track and that it would be better for her and the baby if she took it easy for the next year or so. Now, no matter the job, he didn't want her working at all. Her being home everyday while he was out providing them financial stability was how it should be, him finally doing what he'd promised. Sean had thought he'd made his point clear, and he had, but he'd not convinced her to let go the idea of finding work. Each day, after he left for the timber farm, she would go out and job hunting. She hated going behind his back and against his wishes, but it was something that needed to be done. They needed the money her working would bring, something that Sean would never admit, if they ever hoped to get out of this rut they now found themselves in. She just prayed that Sean would understand what she'd done. Marita nervously inhaled as she tended to the rice, pondering how she was going to tell him the truth about her new job that would be starting the following Monday. Even if he eventually came around to support her choice to find work, he was going to be furious tonight, especially when he learned what her job would be – working as a servant. But she was only doing what needed to be done. She reasoned again, trying to prepare herself for Sean's response to her news with a strong explanation. Despite it being a servant job, the work would not be as demanding as such jobs normally were. For the woman she'd be working for knew that she was with child and though reluctant to hire her with some convincing agreed to take her on, but would pay her less money than the other servants due to her lighter workload. Calmness washed over Marita at the logical and solid case she was sure she could make to her husband, when there was fidgeting at the door, then seconds later Sean entered their humble abode. Marita inhaled anticipating her anxiety to return when instead she was surprised at being rushed with an intense heat stirred by the sight of her husband. He was wearing a white t-shirt that emphasize every muscle in his chest and a brown work hat that cast a slight shadow over his face, making him ooze with a sexy masculinity. Marita amorously watched as Sean removed his hat and placed it on the stand near the door and drew a heated breath at the amplified strength that emerged in his taunt arms. Sean had always been in great shape, she ardently thought, but since he'd been working on the timber farm his form had become tighter, stronger, hotter, she fervidly mused as her husband finally noticed that she was in the room and smiled as he made his way across to her...

_ "Hey"_ Marita quietly smiled.

_ "Hey"_ Sean whispered, then brushed her lips with his, driving the flame that burned within her to spike with yearning. _"Hey little one."_ He then uttered in a playful tone as he leaned down to her slightly bulging belly and gently kissed it, brightening Marita's smile and unknowingly stirring a fervent flush through her core. _"Dinner smells good."_ He said as he now moved to the nearby table and placed his lunch pail upon it. _"What is it?"_

_"Vegetable stew, white rice and cornbread."_ Marita replied as she returned her attention to the food on the stove and silently steadied her breathing in an attempt to ebb her pulsing desire.

_"Umm. I can't wait."_ He declared as he again walked up to her, drawing her attention to him, then kissed her lips once more, rousing her to a near moan. _"I think I'm going to bathe before dinner."_ He said as he moved to make his way to their bedroom.

_ "Okay."_ She awkwardly replied, stifling a sigh, trying hard to hide her arousal from him. For she wanted to stay focused on the announcement she needed to make_. "I fixed you some wash water in the basin."_

_"Marita, you know I don't want you doing that for me."_ Sean stated, stopping and returning his eyes to her. _"You shouldn't be lifting..." _

_"Sean it's not heavy."_ She quickly countered her husband, who sometimes treated her like a delicate flower instead of a human being since she'd told him she was with child, sometimes stating that he didn't want her doing anything but resting. _"Besides..." _She continued, briefly turning her gaze to him. _"It was just me carrying pitchers of water to the basin and pouring it in."_

_ "I still don't like it."_ He maintained.

_ "Sean I'm not an invalid. I'm just pregnant. I can still do work you know."_ She pointed out, turning her eyes to his once more.

_ "That may be true, but I don't like you doing that kind of work. So will you please hold off on fixing my wash water." _

_"Sean..." _

_"At least until after the baby comes."_ He clarified. _"Please?"_ He seriously requested. Marita sighed, worry in her heart at what she'd soon have to tell him.

_"Okay."_ She then promised as she returned her focus to the food, hating making such a vow when she knew that she would soon be doing that kind of work to earn more money for their household.

_"Good"_ Sean uttered with a smile, then kissed her hair, before disappearing into the other room to wash up.

* * *

><p>30 – minutes later<p>

Marita continued her work at the stove, again wondering how she was going to tell Sean her news, when he quietly returned to the small kitchenette, going straight to the cabinet to remove some dishes and flatware then began setting the table.

_"So how was your day?"_ Marita asked as she now retrieved the cornbread from the oven.

_"You don't want to know."_ Sean said, conveying without detail that it was the same ole same ole, that even though he had a job, his supervisors and his colleagues basically treated him like crap. He knew because of his marriage to her. He always got the toughest areas to cut wood, the biggest orders to fill and the least amount of breaks. He hated the job which paid so little for the incredibly difficult work, but they needed the money. So he was going to tough it out, which meant limiting his complaints to Marita, and in turn easing any worries she might have.

_"Sean you know I always want to know how your day was"_ Marita sincerely stated as she briefly turned her gaze to her husband who was now finished setting the table_. "No matter how bad it might have been."_ She said. Sean looked towards his wife, a slight smile on his face, touched that she truly wanted to know what his day was like –good or bad. _"So how was it?"_ She pressed, glancing his way again, giving no indication of the nervousness she felt about what she needed to say, what she was trying to figure out how to lead into.

_"Let's just say it's a hell of a lot better now that I'm here with you."_ He whispered as he now came up to her and slipped his arms around her, then teased her ear.

_"Sean."_ Marita sighed, the heat that had smoldered within her half an hour before instantly reignited by the fire in his erotic gesture. Sean then moved to her neck hotly kissing it, gently tightening his hold upon her. Marita helplessly gasped as she told herself to stay focused, to stay on course with what she had to tell her husband, but what she needed to say, what she needed to do was quickly fading due to her fervent desire that was threatening to overpower her will. _"You know that look wasn't lost on me."_ Sean uttered in her ear, then hungrily kissed its lobe.

_"What look?"_ Marita moaned as she dropped the spoon she was using to stir the stew.

_"That look from before, that said I need you and I want you, right now."_ He said, his tone husky and hushed, rousing Marita to a flush, to want him even more, when he then tasted the spot beneath her ear, sensuously kissing it, caressing it with love bites and tongue. Marita cried out in pleasure, nearly melting in his arms from the passionate weakness his caresses brought on, but she managed to maintain her strength, driven by the burning yearning within her. Turning in his arms Marita took his lips, kissing him fervor when Sean again took command of their passion, devouring her mouth, his hands now buried in her hair loosening the pins that were holding it in place. Somewhere, deep within, Marita knew that she should stop this, that she should let her logic take control, that she should move forward with her plan to tell him about her job, but she couldn't. She desperately needed him and wanted him, and in that moment, nothing matter more than making love to her husband…

* * *

><p>A while later…<p>

Marita and Sean lay in bed, quiet and sated, their bodies misted with a dew of perspiration, their breathing deep and languid. Sean's arms were now wrapped lovingly around his wife, holding her close as her head lay right beneath his chin, her hand stroking his chest as she again pondered her dilemma...

_"What're you thinking?"_ Sean quietly asked, detecting her deep rumination. Marita thought for a moment, weighing her thoughts, how she should respond, then answered.

_"That this wasn't exactly what I had planned for the evening."_ She softly confessed.

_"It wasn't?"_ Sean questioned, surprised by her response, considering what he'd read in her eyes, what had essentially led to their lovemaking.

_"Well, I was hoping we would eat and talk, before getting to this."_ She clarified.

_"It's not too late for eating and talking."_ Sean replied. _"And perhaps return to this later."_ He stated huskily, then tilted his wife's face to his and kissed her deeply.

_ "Perhaps."_ Marita sighed with uncertainty.

_"You okay?"_ Sean asked, his wonder now confirmed by her tone that something was indeed wrong. Marita briefly closed her eyes, hating to ruin the moment before she then moved away from him abandoning his warmth to lie on her back.

_"No."_ She honestly answered. Sean was instantly alarmed by her response and her moving away from him, and thus he turned on his side to face her, his hand coming to rest on her bare belly. _"What's wrong?" _He asked worry in his tone.

_"The baby's fine."_ Marita assured him before he could ask the question that always seemed to flow from his lips when she didn't seem herself.

_"Are you sure?"_ He asked, now studying her intently, his hand remaining on her swollen belly.

_"Yes."_ Marita stated reassuringly. _"It's not the baby"_ She said as she turned her gaze to him.

_"Well then what is it?"_ Sean queried with concern. Marita turned her gaze from her husband to the ceiling and remained quiet for a long moment before speaking.

_ "I... I got a job."_ She then quietly confessed. Sean's hand, which was gently caressing her belly ceased to move. He then turned on his back, lying quiet for a moment before he finally responded.

_"I thought we agreed that you weren't going to seek work."_ He stated softly, evenly.

_"No…you said that you didn't want me to seek work."_ Marita gently countered. _"We never agreed that I wouldn't work."_ Sean deeply inhaled and briefly closed his eyes.

_"Marita you know how I feel about you working, especially with you being preg..." _

_"Yes Sean I know,"_ Marita interjected. _"But..." _

_"Well then why did you do this?"_ Sean calmly interrupted, but with a hint of frustration etched in his voice.

_"Because we need the money."_ Marita reasoned.

_"We don't need the money."_ Sean stiffly disagreed. _"I'm working and we have savings..." _

_"Yes, half the savings that we brought here."_

_"You're never going to let me forget that mistake are you?"_ He retorted, now sitting up in the bed to look at his wife who'd also sat up.

_"Did I say anything about that investment deal?"_ She tautly asked.

_"You didn't have to say anything about it."_ Sean snapped. _"The fact that you mentioned that we only have half the savings we brought here says it all."_ He stated as he now sat up on the side of the bed, turning his back to his wife, slipping on his underwear.

_"Despite what you may think, I am not trying to throw what happened with that investment deal in your face."_ Marita stated seriously. _"I was just stating a fact." _She said_. "We don't have nearly as much savings as we had when we came here." _She continued as Sean stood from the bed and went to the nearby window. _"Therefore we can no longer use our savings to supplement our income. We need more money, outside of our saving if we ever hope to get ahead in our finances." _

_"Marita I know this."_ He said as he turned his attention from the window to her. _"Why do you think I've been working extra hours? Why I've been looking into getting a second job." _

_"Sean your extra hours aren't enough."_ Marita argued_. "And you and I both know that a second job is not going to work. Any second job that you may get will require you to work during the day which would conflict with your job at the timber farm."_ She said as her husband sighed and returned his attention to the view out the window, knowing that so far his wife was right, hating the idea that he couldn't support their needs and their dreams off of his salary alone. _"Sean I'm not an invalid. I'm pregnant"_ Marita continued, firmly making her case as she now left the bed, slipping on her gown and robe, then moved to join her husband at the window. _"I can still wor..."_

_"I don't like it."_ Sean interjected as he turned to face Marita. _"I don't like the idea of my pregnant wife working even if it's in an office."_ He sternly stated.

_"Sean I understand point."_ Marita replied as she cringed inside at what she still had to reveal, knowing that his anger would only escalate once he learned what she'd be doing. _"But we could use the extra money."_ She repeated. _"And besides...the lady that I'm...going to be working for is sensitive to my condition, so I won't be doing any strenuous work."_

_"Strenuous work?"_ Sean responded, his frown deepening. _"Where exactly did you get a job?"_ He asked, causing Marita to lower her gaze from his in a desperate attempt to delay her response and cover her nerves.

_"Marita?"_ Sean asked again, his gaze intensely locked upon her.

_"I got a job at the Rosenthal's."_ She slowly, nervously answered, then paused as she lifted her eyes back to his, knowing that her husband would know the name for they were a well to do family that lived in Cholena.

_"Doing what?"_ Sean questioned, not liking where this was going at all.

Marita took a deep quiet breath, then answered_. "I got a job...working as a servant."_ She finally confessed.

_ "What?"_ Sean responded with shock and anger.

_"Sean its only fo..."_

_ "Absolutely not."_ He rejected, now shaking his head in disapproval.

_"Sean..." _

_"No!"_ He interjected, cutting her off. _"I will not have my pregnant wife working as a servant!" _

_"Sean me working as a servant is no different than me working at the Preparatory School or working in someone's office..." _

_"Are you kidding me? There is a huge difference between you teaching students and scrubbing floors_!"

_"I am not going to be scrubbing anyone's floors!" _

_"You're dam right you're not because you're not taking that job!" _

_"Excuse me?"_ Marita angrily replied, shocked by her husband's nerve.

_ "You heard me."_ Sean stated without hesitance, refusing to back down. _"You're not taking that job with the Rosenthal's."_

_ "I've already accepted the position."_ Marita heatedly stated.

_ "Well then you'll have to un-accept it."_ Sean seethed.

_"I will do no such thing." _

_"Well then I'll do it for you."_ Sean lividly declared, holding her gaze.

_"No you will not!"_ Marita countered fiercely.

_"I am not letting you work as a ser..." _

_"That's right, you're not, because I've made the choice to take the position with the Rosenthal's, not you, and you will not ruin this for me!" _

_"Ruin this for you?"_ Sean responded with anger and bewilderment. _"Marita this is not some move regarding your teaching, this is you working as a servant."_

_ "This is about more than me working as a servant,"_ Marita argued. _"I am doing this to help us get back on our feet!"_ She fumed, tears now in her eyes. _"Do you know how many doors got slammed in my face while looking for work?" _

_"How can you ask me that after what I went through while looking for work when I first got here?"_ Sean countered. _"That's why I'm working on a timber farm instead of one of the law firm!" _

_"Well then you understand why I can't, why I won't turn this job down." _

_ "You won't have to turn that job down."_ Sean vowed with anger. _"I am your husband, and what I say goes."_ He reminded her. _"If I go to the Rosenthal's tomorrow and tell them that you can't accept the position they offered, then the job will no longer be available to you." _

_"You wouldn't dare do such a thing."_ Marita responded with frustration and hurt, not believing the words she'd just heard from his mouth.

_"I don't want you working as a servant"_ Sean strongly repeated as he continued to hold her tearful gaze, his heart shattering in two at the hurt he saw in his wife's eyes. _"I'd rather work as a logger forever than see you, my pregnant wife working as somebody's maid."_ He stated firmly, emotionally. Marita stood there a moment, shaking in anger and disbelief, before coldly turning away from him and rushing from the room in frustrated tears.


	5. A Battle of Wills

Thanks jazphace and hawaiianbelle for the reviews. I really appreciate it!

**May 1888 **

Sean walked up the private stairway that led to the roof, quiet and brooding, replaying his argument with Marita. He knew that his words hurt her, his threat to use his power as her husband to stop her from working, but he had to do it. He fully understood her wanting to help their situation, but he just couldn't let her help in the way that she wanted. When Sean reached the top of the stairs, he opened the door that led to the small roof of the building then walked across its top, making his way west, where his wife sat on an old wooden bench, looking past the rooftops of downtown Cholena towards Lake Erie in the distance, watching the sunset over its blue waters.

_"It's getting cool."_ He uttered softly as he slowly walked up to her. _"You should come inside."_ He suggested. Marita drew the coat she'd put on before leaving their room tighter around her, then stiffly replied.

_"I'm not ready."_ Her gaze remaining fixed on the sunset in the distance.

_"Marita I know that you w…"_

_"I don't want to hear it."_ She interjected.

_"You don't even want to see my perspective on this?"_ Sean asked, a hint of exasperation in his tone.

_"Oh I see your perspective."_ Marita evenly replied, finally turning stern eyes to her husband. _"You want to do this all by yourself, to work as a logger forever, rather than let me help, to honor our vow to be equals in this marriage."_

_"That is not true."_ Sean strongly disagreed.

_"How can you say that when no more than 2 hours ago you said that you didn't want me working? And that you would sabotage my job at the Rosenthal's if I didn't comply with your wishes?"_

_"How did you expect me to respond when you announced your new job, as a servant no less, out of the blue?"_ He argued. _"You knew that I'd never go for that. You knew weeks ago when we discussed you getting a job that I would not accept such a choice, yet you did it anyway."_

_"I've already explained to you why I chose to look for work in spite of your opposition."_

_"Do you hear the irony in what you're saying?"_ Sean asked with bafflement and frustration. _"You're angry with me because I "refuse" to allow us to work as a team, to make decisions together, yet you're going against everything you're arguing by deciding on you own to take a job."_

_"Sean we need the money that my working would bring."_ Marita countered with her own frustration.

_"That may be true, but I will not allow you to work as a servant."_

_"I can't believe you're being so stubborn about this. For God's sake this is our future we're talking about!"_

_"I've said what I'm going to say about this."_ Sean firmly stated. _"Now it's time you come inside."_ He suggested again.

Marita scoffed in response, for she was too angry to utter any words, then heeded his request in a near huff, hurriedly making her way to the roof's door without even a scarce of a glance towards her husband, leaving him alone with his hurting heart and frustrated thoughts.

* * *

><p>4-Days Later<p>

Marita sat on the couch in the small two-room home she shared with her husband, folding the clean clothes she'd just pulled off the clothesline that hung outside their windows, pondering their financial situation, worried about where it was headed, knowing that the job she no longer had with the Rosenthal's would help. Her frustration again flared at the thought of Sean's refusal to allow her to work, even as her heart panged over the rift that had been between them for the past few days, how they'd hardly spoken since their argument about her acquiring work. She'd been due to start her servant job in three days, but that wasn't going to happen now due to Sean stopping things. She stewed, guessing that her husband had already spoken to the woman and declined the job she offered her. How could he do this? Marita questioned within. Though she did understand his reasons for not wanting her to work, he felt that he should be the sole breadwinner with her being pregnant and he didn't want her doing anything that could bring risk to the baby, he had to know they couldn't go on like this. They couldn't allow their financial situation to sink to the point of no return. Although they still had savings it was quickly dwindling due to his meager wages, which had to be supplemented with money from their savings so they'd have enough funds to buy the essentials for their household. If he would only look past his pride he would see how much her working would improve their finances. She mused with exasperation. I mean did he really think things were going to change for the better on his salary alone? The vexing question began to overwhelm her, crushing her heart, causing tears to gather in her eyes driving her to throw the towel she was folding across the couch in frustration, then for her to bring her hand to her face covering her eyes, trying to stifle the cry that were threatening to flow, but failing to stop it. Tears now rolled down her cheeks as she quietly surrendered to the emotions within, while trying to tell herself to pull it together. This isn't good for the baby. She thought, when she heard jingling outside the door. Knowing that it was Sean, Marita quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks and went back to folding the clothes before her. By the time Sean came through the door, she had pulled herself together and thought that she appeared no less normal than usual. She was wrong. As soon as Sean walked into the room shutting the door behind him and turning his attention to her, he knew that something was wrong. But he didn't ask his wife what it was, because he already knew the source of her melancholy. Sean walked across the room, hating the tension between them, not being able to touch her like he wanted for fear that she wouldn't want the same, not being able to talk to her, certain she didn't want to hear it. He then stopped behind his wife and quickly kissed the top of her head, causing Marita to slightly jump with surprise, yet sadness and longing at him being so close, yet so distant due to the wall that was now between them.

_"How was your day?"_ Sean softly asked as he pulled back.

_"All right."_ Marita tautly replied, stinging Sean with her tone, instantly scolding herself within for being so cold. Again fighting the tears her conflicting emotions were threatening to bring. Sean then reluctantly left her side, making his way over to the small kitchen counter and placed his lunch pail on its top before he turned to gaze at her again. His heart raced with so many emotions as he stood there just watching her fold clothes, her tummy now displaying a small bulge, her beauty more illuminating than ever. Love ached in Sean's soul, and the conflict in his heart grew deeper. He briefly looked away from her and scanned the dim and dingy room they were in, the room that was their home. Anger and disappointment washed over him as he questioned himself like he had so many times before on how he'd let them get in this situation, living in this place and their financial situation in such disarray. He then returned his attention to his wife, watching her a moment longer before he finally spoke...

_"I went to see Mrs. Rosenthal today."_ He quietly announced, still watching his wife who's folding slightly falter but she quickly continued on, failing to look his way.

_"I really don't care to hear this."_ She stated evenly as her anger quickly overtook the tenderness his quick kiss had stirred, due to his unwanted assertion.

_"Believe me you'll care, when hear what I have to say."_ He softly contended.

_"And what could that possibly be?"_ Marita asked impatiently as she stopped her folding and turned her attention to him. _"That everything with Mrs. Rosenthal went great, that she was thrilled to hear that I wouldn't be stepping outside of my duty as a woman and a wife in trying to help support our family, that you as my husband is right to stop this "nonsense" of me trying to work?"_ She questioned sarcastically.

_"No, that's not what I was going to say at all."_ Sean responded tensely, holding his wife's gaze.

_"Oh so things went badly?"_ She asked the sarcasm still present in her voice.

_"No."_ Sean replied, his tone serious, yet still soft. _"I didn't even speak to Mrs. Rosenthal."_ He revealed. _"I didn't even step foot on the property."_Marita wanted to respond, but his statements had completely caught her off guard, shocking her, and instantly scourging her ire. _"I went there, intent on telling Mrs. Rosenthal that you wouldn't be accepting the servant's job, but I couldn't go through with it."_ He quietly continued, shocking Marita once more. _"I was sitting there, right outside the gates, ready to go in, when I thought again about our finances, how things aren't getting better. How the baby will be here in a few months and how…my income alone is, and will not….be enough to sustain us." _

_"So what are you trying to say?"_ Marita cautiously asked, her heart flooding with tenderness, yet sadness at her husband's realization. Sean didn't answer right away, instead he briefly lowered his gaze and seemed for a moment to be struggling with what he wanted to say.

_"I'm saying..."_ He began, but paused, lowering his gaze once more_. "That if you want to take that job with the Rosenthals…I won't stop you." _He announced as he lifted his eyes back to hers, holding her gaze that emitted a throng of emotions that he couldn't quite place. This was what she'd wanted to hear, the argument she'd been trying to make to her husband, the response she was trying to make him see was most logical. She should be pleased that she'd won this battle of wills, but she wasn't. Though she was satisfied that there was now some reasonable hope for them to pull themselves out of this difficult situation, she hated the arguments and the distance that had got them to this point. She loathed the pain she still saw in her husband's eyes over having to allow her to do this for their greater good and the disappointment that he'd created this dire situation and was unable to right his wrong himself.

_"Thank you."_ Marita finally replied, quietly, her eyes still locked with his. "_For allowing me to help." _She slowly continued. _"I know... that this decision wasn't easy for you."_

_"No, it wasn't."_ Sean confirmed. _"I will never be happy about you working...as a servant."_ He uttered with difficulty. _"But right now...it looks to be our best chance at…getting back on track."_ He seriously ended, wanting to say more, but not knowing where to start. Sean then hesitantly broke her stare and awkwardly started towards their bedroom thinking that was the last place he wanted to go right now, wanting instead to be with his wife, to resolve this gap between them, but he just didn't know how…Marita sadly watched as Sean moved out of the kitchen and out of view, likely going to their bedroom, then returned to her task of folding clothes, disappointed that he didn't say more, that he didn't want to reconcile and miffed with herself for not asserting what she wanted which was to end this distance between them, to be close with her husband again. Sean slowly made his way past the couch when he stopped mid stride and turned back towards his wife. _"I can't do this."_ He declared, just as Marita uttered his name and rose from the couch turning to face him. For a moment they were both speechless, their gazes bound by apologies and love, yearning and relief, when the silence finally broke…

_"I miss you."_ Sean simply said as he slowly moved around the couch, his eyes still on her_. "So much."_ He emotionally uttered as he came to stand before her, closer than he had it days and gently touched her cheek. It felt incredible.

_"I miss you too."_ Marita quietly confessed, sighing at his touch, her eyes now misty with tears. _"I'm so sorry for being unsupportive about your position in all of this. I do understand why you don't want me to work."_ She honestly revealed. _"I do understand why you need to take care of me and our baby on your own, why you want us in the safest situation possible."_

_"I'm sorry too."_ Sean genuinely expressed. _"I stepped out of line when I decided that you weren't going to work for the Rosenthals."_ He stated with sincerity. _"That kind of behavior is something that society requires of me, but that's not who I am, and that's not who we are." _

_"I know."_ Marita softly replied. _"I don't want us to ever fight like this again." _She then said, emotion wavering her voice.

_"Me neither."_ Sean emotionally concurred.

_"Promise me, the next time we disagree we'll resolve it before night's end."_ Marita requested.

_"I will never lay down when a disagreement is between us again."_ Sean poignantly vowed.

_"Nor will I."_ Marita promised with the same poignancy and truth, when Sean then gently took her face in his hands and tenderly kissed her lips. There was still much they needed to discuss about her new job, but right now that wasn't important. Right now, he needed to feel his wife, be close to her, know that she loved him and provide her with the same assurance. Sean then teased her lips again, slowly, hungrily and she heatedly responded in kind, thrilling him, before he engullfed her in his warmth and held her for the first time in days.


	6. The Truth that was a Continuous Struggle

Thanks for the reviews!

**July 1888**

The evening was late, and the Logans just had a quiet, tense wagon ride home. It's been nearly two months since Marita started her work at the Rosenthal's, and Sean is still no happier about her job than the first day she started. Though Marita had been right, her working had helped their finances tremendously. Sean had actually been able to take some of the money he was making from the timber farm and add it to the savings they already had. He still didn't like the grueling work she did as a servant. He didn't like how it sapped her energy, and now had her working longer hours because lately the Rosenthal's had been hosting numerous family events - birthdays, reunions, holiday celebrations. The long hours did bring in extra money, but sill he detested what the work did to her and how it took her away from him. Furthermore, today the sting of her working seemed to hurt a little bit more due to the visit he'd received from her father. The man had come by earlier in the evening to pay a call on his daughter and was livid to learn that she wasn't there that at that "late" hour – 7:00pm, she was still at work. He then used the opportunity to again scold Sean for the situation he'd put his daughter in, reminding him that Marita had a good life, a life that was rare for a Negro woman – teaching at the Preparatory School, but that his choice to marry her had took that all away, reducing her to a life of servitude. Sean had ultimately asked the man to leave, but his going had failed to take away the bite in his words. There was truth in what he'd said, a truth that Sean struggled with every day. The Logans now entered their room which was still warm from the heat of the sun that had long set, lingering in the small space.

_"Have you eaten?"_ Marita asked as she moved across the room, towards the kitchen.

_"No."_ Sean answered, closing the door behind him, then took off his hat and hung it up. _"I wanted to wait for you."_ He said, thinking resentfully how he'd had to eat dinner the past several weeks alone, because of the late hours she'd been working. However, tonight he'd made an exception, determined that they'd have supper together, no matter how late or how frustrating the wait would be. _"Have you?"_ He then asked, following her.

_"I ate a little something earlier, but I want something else now."_ She stated as she rummaged around the kitchenette.

_"Hey."_ Sean uttered, coming up to her and taking hold of the serving plate in her hand, drawing her eyes to his. _"You do enough of this all day."_ He said. _"I'll fix us something to eat." _Marita wanted to protest, but what he'd said and the unsettling emotion in his eyes had stayed her tongue. Marita released the plate and stepped aside, watching as Sean set it down then removed the food from the small ice box beneath the counter. Though he'd relented, allowing her to work, it was clear that he hadn't yet accepted her job. She thought as she pulled dishes and flatware from the cabinet. Things had been okay when she'd first started at the Rosenthal's. She didn't work many hours and sometimes only reported for duty three days out the week, but over the past month things had changed. Her hours had increased to full days and sometimes she'd had to work past her usual schedule. It was hard work, more demanding than she expected, but the money was, immensely helpful to their finances and more importantly it had posed no risk to her pregnancy. So far she'd been fine, in fact healthy as a horse, but Sean still didn't like it. He'd tolerated her first weeks on the job due to her limited work hours, but when those hours increased the tension began to build between them. Their rides home that had consisted of engaging talks and ardent flirtations had diminished to forced conversations and sometimes tense silences. She knew that he was unhappy with her late hours and feared that he would renege on his decision to let her work. Marita now wiped down each plate with a clean cloth, occasionally glancing Sean's way. They should probably talk about this. She thought. However, she was in no mood to do so tonight. Perhaps they could just get through dinner, have a peaceful night of rest and have this inevitable conversation tomorrow. Unfortunately, her husband had other ideas…

_"So is tonight the end of it?"_ Sean calmly asked as he shaved four slices of bread from the wheat loaf.

_ "The end of what?"_ Marita questioned as she set the plates and flatware on the table, feigning bewilderment, futilely hoping that this conversation would fade before starting that things wouldn't turn unpleasant.

_"The end of you working these late hours."_ He clarified with a hint of frustration, now adding pulled chicken –cold, between the slices of bread.

_"I don't know."_ Marita answered as casually as she could, dreading where this was going. _"Mrs. Rosenthal is planning an engagement party for her daughter, which I'm sure will require a few more late nights."_ She said as she returned to the cabinet and retrieved a couple of glasses.

_"A few more nights?"_ Sean scoffed, no longer trying to hide his exasperation. _"You've being saying that for the past month."_

_ "Sean I can't control my hours."_ Marita stated, now taking the glasses to the table and arranging them with the plates and flatware. _"If Mrs. Rosenthal needs me to stay late to work on some plans for an event she has coming up I have to do it."_

_"Even if it means working yourself to exhaustion?"_ Sean questioned stiffly as he nearly threw the knife he was using on the counter and turned his eyes to his her.

_"What are you talking about?"_ Marita queried as she stopped what she was doing and turned her full attention to him, her temper now flaring at his ridiculous statement.

_"I'm talking about you coming home from work and taking to bed as soon as you walk through that door. I'm talking about you never being home for dinner anymore."_

_"Oh so that's what this is really about?"_ Marita tautly replied, certain that though her tiredness from work bothered him, it wasn't at the root of his exasperation_. "Your dinner not being on the table by 6' o'clock?" _

_"Marita you know I don't give dam what time dinner is served"_ Sean heatedly countered_. "As long as I'm eating it with you."_ He said, his tone softening, weakening her rising anger. _"It's been weeks, and we've only shared dinner twice." _

_"Sean it's not by choice." _

_"Not by choice? No one forced you to get that job at the Rosenthal's."_ He retorted.

_ "No, our financial situation forced me to get that job."_ She snapped back.

_"It's not your responsibility to help secure our financial stability."_

_ "I'm not going to engage this debate again."_ Marita stated with frustration. "_Our situation is what it is. You agreed that I could work as long as I didn't experience any discomfort that would hurt the baby, and I haven't."_ She argued. _"Now we've both worked long hours in support of our financial goals. We're both doing what we have to do to have a better life one day." _

_"I know why we're doi..."_ Sean began, when Marita suddenly gasped and slightly leaned forward, one hand instantly going to her stomach, the other going to the table to steady herself.

_"What's wrong?"_ Sean fearfully asked as he rushed to her.

_"Nothing"_ Marita quietly uttered with a nervous laugh, still holding her stomach, while bracing herself against the table.

_"Are you su..."_Sean was about to question, still not believing his wife's response, when she grabbed his hand and placed it on her tummy. He instantly gasped, his eyes filling with awe, questioning what was happening as he met her gaze.

_"He's moving, kicking."_ Marita softly explained as she placed her hand on top of her husband's still holding his stare. The anger that she'd felt moments before now melted away by the beautiful amazement and joy she saw in his eyes. Sean broadly smiled as he now placed both hands on Marita's belly, amazed at the miracle he was feeling. Marita had told him about the phenomena before but this was the first time he'd been present when it happened. It was wonderful, humbling and deepened his love for this child, their child that he had yet to see. _"Does it hurt?" _He then quietly asked.

_"No."_ Marita smiled. _"Just a little jarring that's all."_

_"Do you need to sit down?"_ He asked still staring in wonder at her stomach as their baby, son or daughter, continued to vibrantly kick. _"Maybe you should sit down."_

_"I'm okay."_ Marita assured as she gently touched his cheek, prompting Sean to lift his eyes to hers. _"I just don't want to fight." _She whispered. Their eyes held for a moment, love and tenderness flowing between them.

_"I don't want to fight either."_ Sean then concurred, remembering that this was more important to him than his doubt about allow her to work and his guilt about the situation he'd put them in. This, being with his wife and enjoying this time, watching their baby swell inside of her, feeling her or him kick with life was everything to him, brought it all home, made the difficulties they were facing minute in comparison. Marita smiled with a sigh then took her husband's lips, softly, chastely, thanking him with a kiss, before returning her hand to lie atop his.


	7. A Child Is Born

Thanks for the reviews!

Don't know if I'll be posting the next chapter on Sunday as it will be Christmas. I might end up waiting until Monday. So if I don't post on Sunday, I hope those of you who celebrate Christmas will have a wonderful holiday!

**September 1888 **

The wood shattered into two pieces under the power of the ax being propelled by Sean's strength. He then stuck the ax in a nearby stump, moved the newly chopped wood to a stack behind him, grabbed another log of wood and repeated the same toil. As he worked, his mind remained fixed on his wife, hoping her day was going well, thinking how the baby was due soon. Marita had worked up until four weeks ago when her swollen feet and ankles made it impossible for her to continue on as a servant. At that time she'd taken leave from the Rosenthal's and was now at home full-time. Sean finally had what he'd wanted all along for her to be home every day resting, but surprisingly he wasn't totally pleased with this new situation and neither was Marita. She was bored with sitting around all day with little to do, and he didn't like the idea of her being home alone for hours with the baby being due in a few weeks. They'd had a couple of false alarms with Marita having severe pains, but nothing had come of it. The midwife and doctor had speculated that it was just Marita's body preparing to give birth and that it would probably be weeks before the baby would come, but Sean didn't want to take any chances. So he'd had Mrs. Chestnut, an elderly lady who lived in a room down the hall, go by and check on Marita throughout the day. Being as he worked in town, and not several miles outside of the city like Sean, Isaac would also drop in during his work breaks to make sure she was alright. Sean just didn't want anything to go wrong when it came to Marita giving birth. He needed to ensure that someone would be there if she went into labor while he was working. Sean pulled another log from the stack, a smile breaking out on his face at the thought of their baby that would be coming soon. Though he and Marita had been going through some trying times, often disagreeing about the hours she worked and sometimes her father's unwanted advice, seeing her belly swell with their child, feeling him/her respond to his touch and accommodating Marita's weird cravings – the strangest being milk with a side of rice and cucumbers, was the most amazing experience in his life. He was so excited, eager to see him or her arrive, then watch them learn and grow, wreak havoc with its play and drive him and Marita nuts. He didn't care whether the baby was a girl or a boy. He just wanted it to be healthy and happy, and he wanted to give it a good life. He thought, his mind drifting to the savings they now had. In the three months that Marita had worked, they'd managed to save a good amount of money, and as a result they'd been thinking of investing it again. However, at this point investing was just talk. For the extra money they now had, at least some it, would be used to supplement Sean's pay, keep the household bills up and get things they needed for the baby. Furthermore, they couldn't afford to invest again and risk suffering a loss like before. With the baby being weeks away, there was more at stake now. So they'd wait, see how their finances fared after the baby was born, and if their finances continued to hold up, perhaps they'd revisit taking on an investment again.

_"Hey Logan!"_ Someone yelled, driving Sean from his thoughts. He then turned to find one of his fellow co-workers behind him. _"Mr. Thompson needs to see you, now." _The man scoffed. causing Sean to wonder what he'd done now, if his boss was going to pile on more work, which would mean more money, but he was already overloaded as it is. Sean carefully placed his ax in the nearby stump, returned the log that he was just about to chop to the work stack, then turned and made his way in the direction of his supervisor's location, wondering what the man wanted, hoping that it wasn't anything that would entail him losing this job…

* * *

><p>Sean hurried into the small house which was the home of the local Negro midwife and made his way down the hall. Joy, excitement and fear coursed through him at the thought what was happening with his wife. She shouldn't be having the baby this soon. He fretted, but again recalled the pain she'd had weeks before. However those had been false alarms. He worriedly thought. The midwife and the doctor thought she wouldn't give birth for at least another three weeks. Sean rounded the corner and entered a small waiting area where he found Isaac was standing in the space alone.<p>

_"Where is she?"_ Sean asked, breathless as he rushed up to the man.

_"She's in the back room."_ Isaac answered evenly, his tone reflecting the tension between them. _"The midwife is with her."_ He added.

_ "How long has the midwife been with her?"_ Sean asked.

_"About three hours."_ Isaac replied.

_"Three hours?"_ Sean repeated with alarm. _"Has she come out at all?" _

_"Not her, but her assistant."_ Isaac answered. _"She wanted to know if you'd arrived. Marita's been…a little upset, worried that you wouldn't make it here before she gave birth."_ He explained with hesitance. _"I told her to tell Marita that you were on your way."_

_"I should go back there."_ Sean promptly decided, not caring about the inappropriateness of such an act. _"Let her know I'm here."_ He said as he moved to leave the room.

_"Don't be unreasonable."_ Isaac asserted, grabbing the young man's arm. _"You know you can't go back there."_ He said, even while trying to curb his own worries about his daughter's condition. It was no secret that giving birth could be deadly for a woman. He'd seen many, including his sister and Sean's mother, not survived the experience and suspected this was where the young man's mind had gone upon hearing that the midwife had not come out. _"I know you're worried."_ He continued as Sean's gaze remained fixed on the doorway. _"But Marita will be fine." _He reassured, drawing the young man's troubled gaze back to him. _"Now just take a deep breath…and relax." _He directed with calming composure.

Sean heeded the man's words and abandoned his unorthodox plan to see Marita, which prompted Isaac to let him go. He then took a deep breath but was still unable to relax. So he walked away from Isaac and began to pace, his mind heavy with concern, now thinking of his mother who'd died while giving birth to Lexy. He then prayed that he would not be dealt such a horrible fate, that Marita would come through this, bringing forth a healthy baby. She'll be okay. He reassured himself, refusing to allow his worst fear to fester within. Yet still anxiously pacing and praying that all would be well…

* * *

><p>Several hours later...<p>

Sean and Isaac quietly waited, lost in their thoughts. It had been more than two hours since the mid-wife's assistant had given them an update on Marita's condition. At that time, she'd said that Marita was having a difficult delivery, which was quite normal for a woman who was giving birth for the first time, but that they expected the baby to come soon. Soon, the men had hoped meant within the hour, but that had not been the case, and thus their worries had increased. Isaac couldn't help but again think of his sister's death and how Marita's mother had lost a baby during a difficult birth that had left her childless for the remainder of her life. The man's eyes fell closed as he rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, clasping his hands before him, praying harder for his daughter and grandchild, while his son-in-law still stood, pacing before the window. It was too quiet. Sean thought. It was the same quietness before the mid-wife had come out and told his pa that his mother had passed while giving birth to Lexy. Fear and grief, for an instant, gripped Sean's heart, made him feel sick to his stomach. I cannot lose them. He uttered, silently, fiercely to God. They are my life. Sean drew a breath, fighting to control his emotions that were quickly weakening his stance, igniting a panic, a desperation to see her, to know that she and their child were alright…

_"Mr. Logan."_ Sean heard and was jarred from his prayers and thoughts, prompting him to turn and see the mid-wife in the entryway of the room.

_"How's Marita?"_He anxiously asked meeting the woman before she could fully entered the space as Isaac rose from his chair and came to stand at his side.

_"She's fine."_ The midwife immediately assured._ "The baby's fine" _She continued, her words causing their tense expressions to relax in relief. _"She gave birth to a baby boy." _She announced.

_"A boy?"_ Sean weakly smiled, for he was nearly overcome with relief and joy in knowing that Marita was alright and now to learn that he had a son, deepened his happiness and filled him with love. _"Can I see them?"_ He then asked, his voice wavering a bit, emotional.

_"Yes. I'll take you back."_ The midwife said.

_"Isaac?"_ Sean turned his gaze to his father-in-law, asking without words if the man was going to join him.

_"You go on ahead. I'll wait here."_ The man replied, wanting to give his daughter the time he knew she needed, alone, with her husband and their new baby. He'd get an opportunity to see his daughter and grandson soon enough. Right now, he was thankful that she and the baby had made it through this okay. Sean acknowledged the man's response with a nod then made his way down the hall towards his wife's room...

* * *

><p>Sean entered the room that was quiet, quaintly lit with lanterns and a modest fire. His gaze then found his wife, and he was instantly rocked with a powerful, infinite love, deeper, it seemed than what he'd felt before. It was the vision of her, his wife, looking more beautiful than he'd ever seen her, sitting up in the bed and holding their son. My son, he thought with love, when Marita lifted her eyes that had been on their child to meet his loving stare. Her eyes shined with happiness and tears, heightening the emotion in his heart as he then made his way over to the bed.<p>

_"He came early."_ Marita quietly smiled, her tone reflecting her exhaustion.

_"He's beautiful."_ Sean softly replied as he came upon the bed then slowly sat down on its side, his eyes fixed on their son, who was sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms.

_"Yes he is."_ Marita agreed in a quiet tone as he carefully, gently slipped his hand beneath his son's fingers and lightly stroked them with his thumb, amazed by their tininess, completely in awe.

_"How are you feeling?"_ Sean asked, now raising his eyes to meet her gaze.

_"Better than ever."_ She sighed, inciting Sean to smile. He knew how tired she was. He could see it in her eyes, but there was truth in her words. She was truly happy, happier than she'd ever been in her life. Sean leaned forward and kissed her lips, before again lowering his eyes to their son, mesmerized once more.

_"Do you want to hold him?"_ Marita then quietly asked as she continued to gaze at her husband, humbled by the love she saw on his face.

_"Can I?"_ Sean innocently questioned, his eyes bright with excitement. _"I mean is it okay?"_

_"Yes. It's okay"_ She answered, smiling at his nervous excitement that filled her heart, made her love him more. Sean drew an anxious breath, then Marita carefully transferred the baby to him. The instant his son was in his arms, Sean was rushed with an unfathomable love and incredible peace, marking his soul for the rest of his days. He briefly lifted his eyes to his wife and held her gaze, expressing without words the wondrous emotions he felt, then he again returned his eyes to the young life in his arms. Sean cautiously stood from the bed, not wanting to wake their restful son, and slowly walked around the room, occasionally glancing up to see where he was going, but for the most part gazing at their baby in awe, noting the features about his face that he already thought were a beautiful combination of him and Marita.

_"He's so small."_ He softly proclaimed as he now turned away from the window he'd been facing. _"I don't remember Lexy being this small."_ He said.

_"I assure you his size is normal."_ Marita tiredly smiled. _"I don't know if I would've been able handle the birth had he been larger."_

_ "You would've been fine."_ Sean assured as he walked back towards the bed. _"You would've handled it like the strong woman that you are." _He confidently added, meeting his wife's eyes, rousing her to an amorous flush with his smoldering stare, before he briefly gazed down at his son. _"So, what should we name him?" _He asked as he now approached the bed, his eyes locking with his wife's again.

_"Shane."_ Marita softly answered without hesitation. _"Shane Logan." _She said, stunning Sean, causing him to stop in his tracks. Though during the 9-months of her pregnancy they'd talked about the sex of the baby and prepared for his arrival, they'd never discussed names. Marita had heard stories, warnings about being too forward with planning the baby's life before it arrived. It'd been said that it could be detrimental, causing an unsuccessful pregnancy. Sean had thought it was an old wives tale that held no merit. Marita sort of did too. She was not really the superstitious type, but still she thought they should air on the side of caution. Better to be safe than sorry. She'd say. So they'd played it safe, choosing not to discuss baby names before the birth. "_I know how much your grandpa meant to you. How much you miss him."_ She continued when Sean didn't speak, still holding his eyes that had grown misty at her thoughtfulness and love. _"So what better way than to honor him and his memory than by naming our first son after him."_ Emotion caught in Sean's chest, for a moment silencing the words he wanted to say, touching his soul, when he finally swallowed back the feelings that wanted to flow and uttered his response.

_"Okay."_ He quietly stated as he continued to hold her gaze. _"Shane it is."_ He concurred_. "Shane Logan."_ He emotionally smiled upon saying his full name, then again lowered his eyes to son as he returned to his seat on the bed, unknowingly enthralling his wife with the warmth he bestowed upon their son.

_"I love you."_ Marita faintly uttered, drawing Sean's eyes back to hers.

_"I love you too."_ He whispered, his gaze tender with emotion. Then he slightly leaned forward and kissed her lips, slowly, lingeringly, before they then returned their attention to their son, watching him – Shane Logan, as he peacefully slept in his father's arms.


	8. A Leap of Faith

Happy New Year Everyone! I hope that 2012 will be a great year for you all.

Well this story is coming to a close, the next chapter will be the final installment.

Thank you all for reading and taking a moment to respond. I really appreciate your thoughts.

**March 1890 **

Marita stood before the open window and drew a deep breath, closing her eyes as the cool air washed over her. She'd spent the past few hours cleaning and running after Shane, while trying to keep the new baby, 6-week old Justice, happy and fed. Now that she'd completed all of her work around the two-room space and finally got Shane and Justice down for a nap, she could breathe. She mused with a sigh, something she'd be longing to do for a while. Marita continued to stand before the window. Her eyes still closed, now thinking that her busy day had been a direct parallel to the past year and half of her and Sean's life. After Shane was born, she'd stayed in the home for a little over 8-months, before returning to work at the Rosenthal's part-time. Of course Sean had not been happy with this choice and had fought her decision all the way, but she'd convinced him that it was something she needed to do for their family and had pointed out the savings they'd been able to accumulate because of her working. Sean had reluctantly agreed to her working part-time, 4 hours a day, three days a week. When she worked, they'd put Shane in the care of Mrs. Sims, an elderly woman who Marita had befriended when she first moved to Cholena. The woman was wise, trustworthy and a wonderful keeper of children. Sean had continued his work at the timber farm, picking up extra orders when he could and as a result increasing his salary and their savings. Fortunately, with the extra funds from her work and him taking on more timber orders, having a new baby – Shane, had put minimal stress on their finances. They'd even revisited investing some of their savings again. Researching for months potential prospects, going back and forth on investments that would present the least risk, when they'd finally made a choice, nearly a year before, to invest a small percentage of their money in steel. After which their finances had significantly weakened due to the unexpected. Three months after Marita had gone back to work and weeks after they'd made the investment, she'd discovered that she was pregnant. As soon as Sean learned of her delicate condition, he'd immediately demanded that she quit work, and Marita had no choice but to comply. Even her own liberal views could not justify her working while pregnant and having a young baby at home. So she'd quit at the Rosenthal's, which had put a tremendous strain on their finances. She and Sean had spent the past 5 months cutting down on everything from dried goods to "luxury" foods - beef and chicken, in an attempt to make ends meet. Yet and still their finances were tight, seeming even more so now that Justice was here. Marita sighed, her eyes remaining closed now thinking how much they needed a change. Granted everything was going wonderfully on the marriage front. Though she and Sean had their fair share of disagreements, they were more connected than ever. She mused. They laughed a lot and truly enjoyed each other's company which was a tremendous comfort in these difficult times. They'd learned better how to talk things through when there were disagreements and made love more times a week than she could count, at least up until Justice was born. They'd had to remain chaste since his birth, but would soon recommence those wonderfully intimate moments. And then there were their children who amazed them every single day, who they loved more than they thought possible, but their finances were a different story. They only had one income coming into the home; their savings was nothing to commend since they'd invested some of it in steel, and their home was falling apart beneath their feet. Living in a boarding house had never been her and Sean's choice. She thought, but it was the only option they had after the Prichard's refused to let them rent their old house and the nicer boarding houses were found to be "full." The boarding house they were staying in now would've been okay if it was just her and Sean, but with the children, it just wasn't working anymore. They really needed to move, and soon. She knew, but there was no way that could happen unless things turned around with their finances. Marita opened her eyes and stared out the window at the rusty building across the way, loathing the view. Then shut it out, again closing her eyes as she tried to let her mind drift to nothingness, to fully relax before Shane and Justice awaken once more, when suddenly she was accosted from behind by a strong pair of hands pulling her to a taut body before a hot kiss graced the side of her neck…

"_Sean!"_ Marita nearly screamed with surprised, immediately pulling away from her husband and turning to face him. _"You scared me half to death." _She said, her hand to her chest. _"What are you doing here?"_ She then asked with concern, now thinking that the last thing they needed right now was for him to lose his job. _"Is everything okay?"_

"_Everything's perfect."_ Sean assured with a huge smile.

"_Well then what are you..." _

"_We did it!"_ He asserted, excitedly interrupting her inquiry. _"Our investment paid off!" _

"_What do you mean it paid off?"_ She questioned keeping happiness at bay for fear that it might be unwarranted.

"_I mean the investment came through!"_ He happily explained. _"I just found out that we more than tripled the money we invested into Rockingham Steele!" _

"_Are you sure?"_ Marita asked with cautious disbelief.

"_Yes, I'm sure!"_ Sean assured without hesitance. _"We've made back the money we invested, the money we lost in that other deal and then some!"_ He excitedly uttered once more, prompting Marita to finally accept his assertion as reality, and in turn throw herself in his arms hugging him tightly as she quietly thanked God for sending them such a miracle, right on time.

* * *

><p>Eight months later…<p>

Things were starting to turn around for the Logans. After Sean's wonderful investment news several months before, they'd moved out of the boarding house where they'd been staying and found a house to rent a couple of miles outside of downtown Cholena. The young man who was renting to them was charging way too much, which they suspected was due to their unconventional marriage, but at this point they didn't care. They just needed a nice, clean place to live that was noise free and had plenty of space for their growing family - all of which this house provided. Though they now had a significant amount of savings and a continuous flow of supplemental income due to their ongoing investment in steel, Sean continued to work at the timber farm. He'd wanted to leave that job and start his own business, but Marita was reluctant for them to jump into anything too quickly. She wanted them to take things slow, make sure their finances were stable before taking on any business ventures. So Sean had heeded her wishes and remained on the job. However, in his free time he continued to develop his business plan that he hoped to implement as soon as Marita was comfortable with them taking what would be another risk with their finances. It was now late evening, bedtime at the Logan's home. Sean was putting Shane to bed in the adjacent room, while Marita put down Justice in the adjoining suite to their bedroom. Though the new house had enough bedrooms for both Shane and Justice to have their own rooms, Marita and Sean wanted Justice sleeping nearby until he was at least a year old. It made it easier for them to keep an eye on him during the night, to make sure he didn't suffer from a loss of breath, like so many children did before the age of one. Marita turned down the covers around a now sleeping Justice and for a moment watched his peaceful slumber. Smiling at his perfect oblivion, relieved that she'd finally got him to succumb to sleep. She then turned away from his bassinet and returned to her bedroom, making her way to the dresser drawer when Sean entered, quietly closing the bedroom door behind him.

"_You get Shane to sleep okay?"_ Marita asked as she took her hair down, placing the decorative hair pins atop the dresser.

"_Yeah."_ Sean answered, stripping away his robe. _"He's out like a light." _

"_Justice too...Thankfully."_ She sighed. _"He's been restless all day." _

"_He's okay."_ Sean assured as he came up behind her, looking incredibly magnetic with his taut chest, shirtless and exposed, his hair tousled and his intense eyes meeting hers in the mirror as he hugged her from behind. _"He's just adjusting to his new bassinet."_ They'd moved Justice into a new bassinet a couple of days before. It was one that Sean had made specifically for him in his spare time, and Justice had been a bit restless ever since he'd begin sleeping in it.

"_I know."_ Marita turned in her husband's arms and commenced a hug. _"I just..."_

"_Want him to be restful."_ Sean quietly interjected, strengthening his arms around her.

"_Yes."_ Marita sighed at how good he felt, at the ardor his warmth stirred within her.

"_Give it a few more days. He'll adjust." _

"_And if he doesn't?"_

"_Well, we'll have to get the other bassinet back from the Johnsons."_ He declared with a smile, referring to the couple who they'd given the old bassinet. Then buried his face in her neck kissing it hotly, before pulling away to catch her gaze, holding it with intensity as he gently touched her cheek.

"_You know everything was great today."_ He quietly uttered, referring to the surprise birthday dinner she'd thrown for him, which had included Isaac and his lady friend Flora, along with the Johnsons and the Williams, the only people who'd surprisingly gone against convention and befriended them. _"I think your pa was actually nice to me."_ He stated lightly, but his eyes remained tender with heat.

"_Well he knew that I wasn't going to put up with any sour treatment towards my husband, especially on his birthday."_ Marita softly stated then kissed his lips.

"_It was a wonderful day…Thank you." _

"_You're welcome."_ She whispered, when Sean kissed her with slow hunger, before grazing her cheek then tasting the sensitive spot beneath her ear.

"_Sean"_ She gasped quickly pulling away and abruptly ending his fervent caress, baffling him.

"_Besides the dinner, there was something else I wanted to give you today."_ She continued as she put a measurable distance between them, needing to say what had been in her heart for weeks before she completely lost herself in the yearning that now burned between them. _"But there never seemed to be a right time until now."_

"_I'm sure there wasn't."_ He huskily replied, humor in his tone as he closed the gap between them. _"Considering all the people who were around most of the day."_

"_Sean! That's not what I'm talking about."_ Marita scolded even as she shyly laughed in spite of herself.

"_Oh it's not."_ He smiled, feigning surprise, drawing her to his hardness, rendering her breathless. _"Well then what is it?"_ He sexily asked, against her mouth, then kissed her chastely, sending a rush of heat through her form.

"_I've thought about your business plan."_ She weakly stated, trying to keep her wits in the mist of his seduction.

"_And..."_ Sean gently touched her hair, fueling the flame within her.

"_And I think you should do it. I want you to do it."_ She stated, enthralling him with her astounding words and loving gaze_. "You're tired of working at the timber farm, and we have enough money for you to purs..." _Before Marita could finish her thought, Sean passionately took her mouth driving her to moan, then pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly as she breathily laugh at his fervor and joy.

"_What changed your mind?"_ Sean then pulled back to look her in the eyes, struggling to keep his voice down, not wanting to wake the baby.

"_You. I hate seeing you come home everyday, worn and frustrated. You deserve better."_ She whispered with love, watching as his emanating happiness and amour deepen with her every utterance. _"I'm not going to let my fears hold you back from your dreams. You should be happy with whatever job you're doing, and since we can afford to pursue your business plan, I want you to go for it."_ She stated earnestly, happily. Sean hugged her again, holding her tightly.

"_Thank you for giving this a chance, for having faith in me."_ He whispered against her neck.

"_Always."_ She quietly replied, then gasped as her husband graced her ear with a kiss, feverishly tasting it, before moving to her shoulder cherishing its delicacy. Marita moaned, her legs slowly failing beneath her as he slipped the thin straps of her nightgown away, allowing it to fall from her body to the floor. Descending lower, her husband arrived at her chest, savoring each peak with fervent tenderness, driving her to throw back her head, to cry out his name, to nearly collapse in a fiery heap before him, but Sean stayed her plunge, slipping his strong arms around her back to secure her against him. He then teased her peaks once more, carefully nipping them, causing her to keen and writhe with pleasure, before he swept her up in his arms and passionately kissed her lips as he carried her to their bed…


	9. The Lake Beneath the Evening Sky

Well this is the last installment of this addendum to _A Legacy of Love_. Thank you **hawaiianbelle** and **jazphace** for reading and taking the time to respond to every chapter. I really appreciate the support, and I'm glad you enjoyed this story**.**

**June 1893 **

Detroit, Michigan

So much had changed over the past five and half years since Sean and Marita started on the difficult journey of being a Negro and white, building a life as husband and wife in a not so understanding world. They'd been through so much in the years since their wedding day, and at times wondered if things would ever get better, but things had got better. Once Marita gave Sean her blessing to start his own business, he'd pursued his business plan full force, first by purchasing a small building in downtown Cholena and renovating it over the next few months with Isaac's help – which initially had been a challenge to get him on board. After he'd completed the renovations, he'd then advertised space for rental in the building, but had a difficult time garnering tenants due to his marriage to Marita. The whites wouldn't give him the time of day and the blacks just didn't quite trust him, but things had eventually worked out. He'd convinced a friend of a friend of the Williams, who was opening his own barbershop to rent a suite in his building. It had taken weeks of convincing, but the young man finally relented. After the young man gave him a chance, more tenants – all Negroes, slowly started to follow. With the profits made from that building and the substantial payouts they were getting from their continuous investment in steel Sean invested in more property for rental and sale, and as a result the business quickly started to grow. Within a year and a half, the business was thriving. He owned several properties in Cholena and had acquired various valuable plots in Detroit, which had resulted in him commuting to the city several times a week, sometimes leaving Marita and the boys home alone for days on end. All the trips and the growing business in Detroit was what ultimately led to their decision to move. Though they enjoyed living in Cholena, they concluded that his business and their family life would mesh better if they resided in Detroit where his work was growing exponentially. So they'd left Cholena behind, but still retained several properties there. However, Sean left them to be managed by Isaac, which limited him to visiting the small town on business to once a month...Sean kissed the back of his wife's neck as he slipped one of the straps of her gown from her shoulder, then feverishly tasted it, causing Marita to moan, to instantly awaken at his ardent touch...

"_Someone's in a loving mood."_ She languidly sighed as she turned to face him.

"_That what happens when a man has a beautiful."_ He huskily stated, then fervidly kissed her mouth. _"Sensual."_ He continued, then heatedly kissed her neck. _"Wonderful wife to wake up to."_ He said as he gently rolled her onto her back, then took the exposed breast in his mouth, sucking it with hunger, before worshipping its peak with torturous nips and licks. Marita gasped his name then purred when his hand drifted to the opposite mound caressing it as he continued the ministrations with his mouth. Abandoning her breasts he then inched down her body, kissing her ribs, her navel, her lower abdomen through the thin fabric of her gown, setting her on fire, making her writhe with fervent anticipation beneath him. Sean slightly smiled, loving the heat that he was inciting within her, when he sensuously slid her gown above her waist, the caress of the cotton fabric moving up her legs, baring her to her husband, sending a fiery shiver through her form. Sean blew a gentle breath below and smiled again when she keened his name, then returned his mouth to her lower abdomen, kissing it hotly, before moving to the delta between her sensuous thighs.

"_Ah!"_ Marita panted when she felt it, his hot, wet tongue invading her folds, laving her slowly, savoring the sweet flavor her nub, before his ministrations grew stronger, his mouth more insistent, hungrily tasting her, probing her inner core, driving her legs further apart as he delved deeper, relentlessly stroking that perfectly sensitive spot within her until she lost all coherent thought, screaming as she came, the intense rapture tearing through her in a ferocious wave. Sean lovingly kissed her inner thigh, imprinting a blazing path to the side of her knee. Pleased at his wife's pliant sighs of ecstasy, he then returned to her mouth, kissing her passionately as he nestled himself between her legs...

"_Mommy."_ A small voice called as their bedroom door suddenly flew open. Embarrassed and shocked, Sean and Marita quickly disentangled themselves, while adjusting the sheets in a position that wouldn't expose any inappropriate skin.

"_Justice!"_ Sean sighed, irritably eying his son who just like his brother was the spitting image of him, blue eyes and straight hair, save for the dark brown of his locks that were all Marita. _"What have I told you about knocking before entering a closed door?"_ Sean strongly chastised, trying to cool his frustration and raging desire as Marita readjusted her gown beneath the sheets.

"_Sorry papa."_ The boy softly replied as he cautiously approached the bed a sour look on his face.

"_Honey what's wrong?"_ Marita breathlessly asked, her body still struggling to settle in a state of calm.

"_I hungry."_ Justice revealed, stopping at the bed, placing his small hands on its side.

"_Okay honey. I'll get up and fix you something."_ Marita said, then moved away from Sean who heaved a sigh, understanding his son's need for food, but still completely turned on by his wife. He lay back on the pillow watching as she left their bed, noting the way her nude curves move beneath her faintly sheer gown and grew harder. He fought to stifle a groan when Marita bent down and retrieved her robe from the floor then slipped it on. She then briefly glanced back as she pushed Justice forward, walking him toward the bedroom door, giving him an apologetic smile. Sean lightly shook his head and returned her smile, then again sighed as they exited the room.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later…<p>

Marita had just completely the daunting tasks of cleaning the breakfast dishes and pots, when Sean and the boys noisily entered the kitchen. She turned from the counter, expecting to see her husband dressed for work and was not disappointed. However, she was surprised to find the boys were dressed as well.

"_Well, this is a nice surprise."_ She asserted, not knowing what to think.

"_Pa says we're goin with him!"_ Shane excitedly exclaimed before his father could explain.

"_Really?"_ Marita uttered with shock, her gaze returning to her husband.

"_Yes."_ Sean confirmed as he walked up to his wife. _"I'm going to take them with me today. Give you a much needed break." _

"_And what have I done to deserve this?"_ Marita jokingly asked, thinking how Sean never took the boys with him to work, which meant she rarely got a break from them during the day, especially during the week. Only when Sean returned home at the end of the day was when she got her "quiet" time.

"_Oh, you know."_ Sean huskily replied, holding her stare, expressing without words all the sexy things he'd said to her that morning before their lovemaking had been interrupted.

"_Hmm."_ Marita smiled at his amorous gaze, wanting to devour him right there, but of course knowing that she couldn't because of their children being mere feet away. _"Well, it's a wonderful surprise." _She said, then chastely kissed his lips and slowly pulled away, their eyes locking once more, heat passing between them. _"How are you going to work with the boys around?"_ She then questioned as she stepped away from him, trying desperately to control her desire that was gaining in fervor with his every look and word.

"_You let me worry about that."_ Sean declared, drawing her gaze back to him as he closed the small distance between them then kissed her with steady passion. _"I'll be fine."_ He assured as he reluctantly left her mouth, leaving her breathless. Marita held his gaze, a mixture of intrigue and arousing emotions coursing through her. _"I better get going."_ He then said. _"I'm already late."_

"_Okay."_ Marita sighed, still feverish from his kiss as Sean directed their sons to tell her goodbye.

"_Bye Mommy."_ Shane said, running up to her, followed by Justice. Marita squatted to the floor and hugged her eldest tightly, while telling him to be good for his pa and to have a good day, before she kissed him on the cheek, which he promptly wiped away. She then stood as she picked up Justice and gave him a kiss, telling him the same thing she'd told his brother then handed him to his father.

"_I'll see you later."_ Sean said, after which they kissed again, before him and the boys exited the kitchen, when he suddenly returned to the doorway_. "Forgot to tell you, don't worry yourself with dinner. I'm going to pick up something from Langston's."_

"_Okay."_ Marita slowly replied, now more bewildered and intrigued than ever as Sean again disappeared from the room.

* * *

><p>Hours Later – Late Afternoon<p>

Marita relaxed in the small sitting room, peacefully reading a book that she hadn't had much time to start because of her continuously busy life. She'd enjoyed her "day off." Even though she did miss the boys, she was happy to get some real alone time. She'd done a little cleaning, lots of reading and also had the opportunity to work on her plans for a library/reading initiative, for illiterate Negro children, she'd been exploring off and on for the past couple of years. She'd originally came up with the idea while they were living in Cholena and hoped to implement the initiative there, but she'd not been able to get it off the ground before she and Sean moved to Detroit. However, she hoped that she could get things going within the next couple of years in Detroit. For the most part her day had been relaxing and productive. She would be sure to thank her husband when they had their own alone time later that night. She amorously thought as she closed her book and looked at the clock, wondering where her he and their boys might be. They should've been home by now. She mused then got up from the couch laying her book on the table nearby and went to the kitchen. She hoped that Sean would be home soon with food. She thought, because she was starving. Marita walked to the counter and retrieved one of the apples that sat on its top. She then washed it off and was just about to take a bite when she heard the front door open and close. Setting down the apple Marita immediately exited the kitchen and entered the small foyer to find her husband.

"_Hey!"_ She asserted, prompting Sean to turn his attention from the small table in front of him.

"_Hey!"_ He replied with a broad smile, then briefly returned his attention to what he was doing, putting his work papers and briefcase down.

"_Where are the boys?"_ Marita asked.

"_They're with your pa."_ Sean said as he now walked up to her then kissed her lips.

"_What?"_ Marita responded with surprise, after pulling back to look him in the eyes.

"_I took them to Cholena, to spend a couple of days with your pa so that we could have some time alone." _

"_Sean, why didn't you tell me?"_ She questioned with shock, even though she had a pretty good idea why he hadn't discussed it with her.

"_I wanted to surprise you, and I knew that if I told you what I wanted to do you'd protest_." He softly answered, now caressing a curl that hung next to her face. _"Am I right?"_ He then questioned with a smile.

"_Yes. You're right."_ She conceded with a sigh after a brief moment of silence.

"_Um Hmm."_ Sean stated triumphantly at Marita's gradual smile, then took his wife's lips again.

"_So anything planned besides the obvious?"_ She quietly queried, thinking of their passionate encounter that morning, ready to pick it up where they'd left off.

"_Absolutely."_ Sean uttered huskily. _"In fact, we're getting out of here for a while."_

"_Really? Where are we going?" _

"_You'll see!"_ Sean took her hand and moved them towards the door.

"_Wait!"_ Marita asserted, tugging Sean's hand, stopping him. _"We're leaving now?" _

"_Yes." _

"_But shouldn't I change?" _

"_No. You're perfectly dressed."_ He reassured, then pulled a surprised Marita out the door, forcing her to come along.

* * *

><p>15 – minutes later<p>

"_Sean where are we going?"_ Marita asked, now of course completely fascinated by their destination. She thought she'd guessed where they were going, that they would've arrived there a while ago, but now they were outside of downtown Detroit in areas that were less developed, but more prestigious than the areas in town. Out here were lovely houses, everywhere, many with acres and acres of property that hosted a sea of greenery, large beautiful trees and unique foliage and views of Lake St. Claire that was breathtaking. Out here, today, the air was pleasant due to the cool breeze blowing off the lake, and the skies reflected hues of bright orange and red, signifying the sun's approaching descent.

"_Right here."_ Sean answered as he pulled their carriage to a stop in front of what appeared to be nothing but a vast area of land, bewildering her even more.

"_Sean…"_

"_No more questions."_ He quietly declared, then kissed her lips. He then descended the carriage, quickly made his way around to her side, helped her down, then took the basket of food he'd picked up from Langston's out of the back while still holding her hand. Marita wanted so much to ask him if they should be here. It was obvious that this place wasn't a public park, but she remained quiet, heeding his request not to ask questions and thus allowed herself to enjoy the moment. They moved about the property, walking in a companionable silence taking in the view. It was a beautiful piece of land, a bit hilly, but gorgeous with green grass for what looked like miles and miles, and trees scattered about the property. They seemed to walk and walk, but she never grew tired, because the view was so stunning. It reminded her so much of Lexington, the beauty of the Logan Ranch, which she missed so much. Marita truly was enjoying this, so much, experiencing this lovely land, enjoying this beautiful evening with her husband, but still she wondered if they should even been here, and so her curiosity again began to get the better of her.

"_Sean should we..."_

"_Finally, our spot."_ He interjected, staying her question, prompting her to turn her gaze forward.

"_Sean."_ Marita gasped, completely in awe when she saw the vision before her. It was a mature Lilac tree surrounded by acres of green grass, with a backdrop of the evening sky, blazing in red and orange over the ocean blue tranquilness of Lake St. Claire. _"This is beautiful."_ She sighed, turning her eyes to her husband, who gazed at her adoringly and with a smile. She then kissed his lips, softly, tenderly.

"_You hungry?"_ Sean quietly asked as she pulled away.

"_Starving."_ She said, now holding his smoldering gaze.

"_Good, because I brought enough food for an army."_ Marita smiled and playfully rolled her eyes. _"Come on, let's eat." _He then said, returning her smile as he slipped his arm around her back and they walked towards the Lilac tree. Once they reached their destination Sean laid down a blanket, placed a few candles around the area to enhance the romantic mood, before Marita assisted him in setting out their meal. They spent the picnic talking, eating, laughing, kissing, and just enjoying each other without the distractions of their home, the kids, his work and her father. They continued this way until the sun began to fade from the horizon, allowing the emergence of Venus in the western sky. Now finished with their meal, they quietly sat beneath the Lilac tree, Marita resting between her husband's legs as he held her close, his arms around her as they watched the sunset over the lake, while listening to the tranquilness of its waves gently brushing the shore below.

"_This is so wonderful."_ She quietly stated, now noting the candles that were still burning brightly around them and the fireflies that sporadically flew nearby.

"_Yeah it is."_ Sean sighed with contentment, yet contemplating whether now was the time to reveal the true purpose behind this outing. _"So...you like this property?"_ He then questioned in a quiet tone.

"_Yes, I love it."_ Marita uttered honestly. _"It's beautiful."_ She said, then for a moment became quiet, considering whether she should again ask the question she'd posed before, but when she decided that she would Sean spoke first...

"_The buyer thought it was beautiful to."_ He softly declared.

"_Buyer?"_ Marita queried with bewilderment, now turning to face her husband. _"So this is private property." _She deduced with alarm.

"_Yes."_ Sean uttered, lovingly brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"_Sean..." _

"_But I know the owner."_ He quietly interjected. _"He...plans to built a home here for him and his family."_ He said, lowering his gaze. _"But his wife has been so adamant about waiting to build a new home that he thought the only way he could convince her to do so is if he sort of... duped her into seeing this gorgeous property."_ He cautiously finished now lifting his eyes back to his wife's face, who was completely stunned by the words that had just come from his mouth.

"_You're the owner of this property?"_ She asked in shock.

"_No."_ Sean whispered, holding his wife's gaze. _"WE own this property."_ He stated. _"Marita I know that you wanted us to wait to build a house, and I was willing to do so until I came across this piece of land. When I saw this property I instantly knew that this place was for us. It reminded me of home. It has the trees that we both love, the land that we crave, plenty of space for the boys to run and play and a wonderful view of the lake."_ He pointed out. _"Marita we can afford this." _He contended. _"We can afford this 10 times over, and we can afford to build the house of our dreams atop this land."_ He said. _"This land is us, through and through." _He stated sincerely as Marita dropped her eyes. _"And I want us to build our home here."_ For a moment Marita was quiet, emotion building in her heart, contemplating how she could speak what she wanted to say, when she just gave up trying to piece together an eloquent response and spoke what was in her heart.

"_I know that I should be furious with you..."_ She began, her eyes still lowered. _"For making such a big decision without us discussing it first." _She resumed, leaving him on pins and needles, waiting with bated breath for her to continue. _"But I'm not."_ She lifted her misty eyes to his, telling him everything with her gaze_. "I can't be. I can't be angry with a man, my husband, who never ceases to amaze me."_ She stated poignantly, her eyes and tone reflecting how touched she was by what he'd done. Sean lowered his gaze and sighed, relieved as a smile gradually formed on his face.

"_I love you."_ Marita uttered with deep tenderness, drawing Sean's intense gaze back to hers. _"And I would like nothing more than to build our home on this land."_ Sean's smile instantly grew, then he leaned forward and kissed his her lips, lingeringly.

"_I love you too."_ He whispered with happiness. Marita then took his mouth again, kissing him passionately as she moved closer to him, smoothly straddling him. Sean groaned as their kisses grew deeper, hungrier, leading them to recommence what they'd started that morning, to surrender to their passionate yearnings on the land of their future home, beneath the twinkling stars and the glow of the gibbous moon.


End file.
